


Naruto Uzumaki - Irresistible Uke Mpreg Challenge

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Challenge! NarutoX(Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Akatsuki (Except Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Kisame), Kiba, Sai, Yagura, Utakata, Haku, Shisui, Kimimaro, Suigetsu!) It's pure Mpreg! Slash! Yaoi! AU!





	1. Naruto X Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of finishing my two damn stories, I'm here creating one but there's a good reason. Some of these pairings are rarer than finding gold at the end of the rainbow so I thought that I'd do something about that. Other than being rare, finding an Mpreg is next to non-existent. Here come thy savior! Yummy Smut included!

**Naruto X Sasuke**

The first time Naruto saw Sasuke he was bursting his brain trying to make heads or tails of his Maths homework. The other boy had walked into the library with a group of giggling girls trailing behind him, an annoyed look on his face as he surveyed the room only to see that the only available space left was the table where Naruto was currently seated. 

Sasuke sighed thankfully when the Librarian shushed the girls and harshly whispered at them to find a seat or leave; he then hastily made his way over to Naruto and dropped his bag in the last available seat left before one of the annoying girls got the bright idea of sitting next to him.

Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw Haruno and Yamanaka leading the group. Despite being one of the popular guys in school, Naruto had never fully gotten a look at Sasuke, probably because he didn't give a damn about the other and therefore minded his business.

"Hn."

Naruto frowned at the grunt and looked up to see the other boy staring at him; his frown deepened and he hesitantly replied. "Hn…?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and snorted at him.

Rolling his eyes at him, Naruto returned to his struggling. He had better things to do than make caveman noises with the Uchiha.

"Hn...Dobe."

Naruto's eye twitched but he dutifully ignored the other; he was busy, dammit! Professor Kurenai would skin him alive and make mince pie if he didn't turn in his homework tomorrow.

"Dobe…"

 _Ignore_.

"Dobe.."

_Ignore._

"Dobe."

Naruto heaved a sigh and looked up at the other to see him smirking at him. "What the fuck do you want?!" he whispered harshly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, affronted at his tone but nevertheless replied. "You're doing that equation wrong, Usuratonkachi."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared down at his paper, looked back at Sasuke then back down at the Paper before returning his gaze to Sasuke.

"How the hell do you see what's on my paper?" He really was curious, Sasuke was sitting the opposite side of him and the table wasn't exactly small. He was curious enough to ignore the insult.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "When you're an Uchiha, perfect vision comes with the package, Dobe. Not to mention, you're writing large enough that even someone with the worst vision - you for example - can read."

He blushed hotly at that. "Mind your business, Teme!"

"Shhh!"

Naruto cringed at hearing the Librarian and turned to Sasuke to see him smirking at him.

"Leave me alone, I'll make my own damn mistakes."

Without another word, he turned back to his paper and resolved himself to erase everything and write somewhat decently. This was pretty much the reason why he kept having to buy packages of Loose leaf.

He heard a chair scraping and steadily ignored it as he pulled another leaf from his stack to start over instead of erasing.

"Let me see that, Dobe." His pencil was pulled out of his hand along with the paper and he raised his head in disbelief to see Sasuke jotting down the equation.

"Look at what I'm doing."

Naruto glared at him but looked down at the paper as the other began working the equation until the correct answer remained; he couldn't help but cringe when he saw the answer.

How the fuck did he get 31 then? Argh, he really hated Maths!

"I'm surprised they didn't give you a tutor, Dobe. You're shit at Maths." Sasuke muttered softly.

Naruto huffed indignantly at that. "I did have a tutor but he's too creepy for me."

"Kabuto?"

He cringed at hearing the name. During the entirety of their session, every other word out of Kabuto's mouth was Orochimaru this, Orochimaru that. Naruto knew that perv seeing as he was the Science teacher but he had dropped that class donkey years ago.

"Pay attention, Dobe. I'm feeling generous today."

He snorted at that and couldn't help but muttering. "I didn't ask for your help, Teme."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "But you sure as hell need it, desperately. Now, pay attention."

Naruto decided that it would benefit him if he listened to the Teme.

**...**

From that day, they would meet you in the Library with Sasuke tutoring Naruto in all of his subjects instead of one. He was getting the grasp of everything and he understood everything perfectly… Decently enough.

It was while he was gathering his Biology notebook when he was accosted by Sasuke's Fangirls.

To be honest, he was a bit surprised that they took this long to approach him over taking up Sasuke's time.

"Naruto-baka! Why are you spending so much time with Sasuke-kun?!"

Naruto winced when he heard Sakura's voice; he can't believe that he had a crush on her. It was a good thing that he's grown up since then.

He turned towards the group of raging fangirls and rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but he's my tutor."

Sakura's eyes widened comically, then as one, they all burst out laughing. "Oh, of course he's tutoring you, you're like the dumbest person in our class!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow when the laughing continued; he closed his locker and locked it before turning back to the girls. "At least he could stand to be around me, how long have you been trying to get him to date you? Almost 10 years now? I feel sorry for you."

Without another word, he turned and walked away only to yelp but he was punched upside the head.

"Shut up, you baka!"

Naruto rubbed his head and turned to look at her. "Hit me again and I'll break your fucking hand."

Sakura snorted. "As if you'll hit a girl." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"True, but lucky for me you aren't a girl. You're just an ugly pig who no one wants." He grinned when he saw her flushing in embarrassment before she attempted to slap him only for her hand to get caught centimetres away from his face.

Naruto's eye widened when he followed the arm back to its owner only to meet the piercing black eyes of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura then flung her arm away from Naruto. "Quit acting like a brat, Sakura."

Instead of looking chastised, Sakura began squealing and ran back to the other girls. She was jumping in the air and yelling that Sasuke actually said her name.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Pathetic."

Naruto couldn't help but agree. "If you weren't so helpful, I would've dumped you long ago, Teme. I don't need all of this in my already awesome life."

An eyebrow was raised at that before Sasuke wrapped and arm around his shoulder and pulled his close. "That's what you think, eh? I'm never letting you go, Dobe."

Snorting softly, Naruto allowed Sasuke to begin leading him away from his locker. "That was so lame. What made it even more lame is the fact that we aren't dating and while I'm Gay, I would never date you."

Sasuke halted their walking and his arms tightened around Naruto's shoulder. "And why not?" He asked tightly.

Naruto grinned and caught his eyes. "Too much baggage."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "We'll see about that, Dobe. We'll see."

"See what? Right now now, I'm seeing the hallway filled with students, you have to be more specific, Teme."

Without replying, Sasuke resumed their walking, ignoring the stares and whispers.

"No one denies an Uchiha, Naruto. You'll learn that soon enough when we go on our date."

"Excuse me?! Date?!"

Sasuke grunted.

"Temeee!" He whined loudly. "Answer me!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Yes, my Dobe?"

"Eh?!"


	2. Naruto X Gaara

  **Naruto X Gaara**

Naruto trembled as he stared down at the stick in his hands; he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Fuck me!"

He was so freaking stupid! He should've known better than to go without a condom but his boyfriend had just aced a very important exam and wanted to celebrate.

One thing led to another and next thing he knew, he was lying on his back and his boyfriend was pounding away in him.

"Fuck!"

What the hell was he going to do? He was 16 and still in Secondary School while his boyfriend was in his Second year at College. They had only been dating for a year and a half and now they were going to be parents.

Shit, he dreaded to think what Gaara would say.

His boyfriend wasn't exactly a people person and the circumstances leading up to their relationship was all a blur to Naruto now. Like literally a blur. He had woken up after a one night stand to be told that he was now in a relationship.

It wasn't that bad as Gaara was sexy as hell and who wouldn't want to date a college student?!

Sighing softly, he took a picture of the pregnancy test then threw in the bin before putting his phone away to wash his hands.

What was he going to do now? Abortion was out of the way as he didn't really believe in it unless the circumstances were dire. Adoption was also out of the way as he wouldn't be able to bring himself to give his child away. Shit! He really was making this harder on himself.

He decided to go lie down and mull over his thoughts. He wouldn't say his life was ruined per say, but it sure as hell was starting to get a bit rocky. He really couldn't guess what Gaara would say as the man was so damn hard to read.

He generally didn't care about anything or anyone except Naruto. They had already confessed their love to each other. Well… He thought they did. Gaara had just replied with "same" when he had first told him that he loved him.

His hand unconsciously moved to his stomach and he sighed wistfully at the thought of meeting their ittle one in 8 months. A replica of him and Gaara.

Gaara.

He bit his lip as the memories assaulted him of the night the baby was no doubt conceived.

**_Flashback_ **

_Naruto grinned, his eyes crinkling in excitement as he looked down at the paper Gaara had handed him; he looked at the huge 98% at the top then back at Gaara who was looking down at his phone in boredom._

_"This is great, Gaara! I know how hard you've been studying for this test and you passed!"_

_He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, paper crinkling aside, he pouted at their height difference but grinned when Gaara took his eyes off his phone to look down at him._

_"It's not that big of a deal, Naruto." He murmured softly, his gravelly voice practically caressing Naruto's skin._

_Naruto only rolled his eyes. "Yes it is! We should celebrate!"_

_Gaara's eyes narrowed at that. "I don't want to eat any ramen."_

_He snorted at that. "I know that, you don't have to keep reminding me. Besides, this celebration is for you not me."_

_"Hmmm." Gaara leaned down, and exhaled softly, his breath caressing Naruto's lips. "What are you going to give me then?"_

_Naruto bit his lip, whimpering softly when Gaara's hand grabbed his arse cheek._

_"You know what I want."_

_"N-No I don't, t-tell me." His hands tightened around Gaara's neck and the paper fell to the floor as he pushed up against his boyfriend and his finger went between his arse crack._

_"Gaara."_

_Gaara smirked and without a word, he captured Naruto's lips and did his best to plump the rosy flesh; he pulled Naruto's pants down over his arse cheeks and left them under the curve._

_Naruto whimpered and pulled away from Gaara, panting heavily as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Gaara."_

_"Hmm?" Not waiting for Naruto's reply, Gaara placed his hands one Naruto's arse cheeks then pulled him up off the floor._

_"Whaa-!" Naruto squealed and wrapped his legs around Gaara's hip, not caring that his hole was on display._

_Not that anyone but Gaara would see._

_"Let go to our bedroom."_

_He nodded quickly and began grounding his bare butt against Gaara's hands. "Want you so bad, Gaara." He couldn't help but whine. It's been a week since they'd last been intimate as Gaara had been to busy preparing for his test. "It's been so long since I felt your cock."_

_Gaara grunted and hurried to their bedroom; he didn't want to waste anymore time._

_"You have such a filthy mouth, Naru." He teased softly as he laid Naruto down on his bed and untangled his legs from around him. "Have I created a sex starved monster?"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes at that and couldn't help but pull Gaara's face closer to his. "Pot calling kettle black. You're the reason why my mouth is so filthy."_

_Gaara chuckled as he began unbuttoning his track pants. "Oh really? I'm sure you were this slutty deep down, I believe that I just brought it to the surface."_

_"I'm sure," he intoned softly, biting his lip when Gaara's hand smacked against his arse cheek._

_"I'm not to be blamed for everything, Naru," He replied, tossing his track pants to the floor somewhere behind him. "Who was the one that kept asking for my dick four months after we began dating?"_

_Naruto blushed hotly at that. He couldn't exactly deny that accusation. Gaara had decided that they wouldn't be having sex until he was 16 years old and he had been adamant at that. No amount of coercing on Naruto's part had managed to sway the redhead._

_He had even bought lingerie for fucks sake! Gaara had just smirked at him and promised that he would be getting fucked in the same lingerie on his 16th birthday and… he did._

_It was a shame that Gaara had torn everything up though. He quite liked how his arse looked in the G-string panties._

_"Can you really blame me? I have a sexy ass boyfriend, of course I wanted to feel you."_

_Gaara huffed out a laugh and proceeded to pull Naruto's pants all the way off and throw them to the floor. "And up to this day, you still can't get enough of me, can you?"_

_"I don't think that I need to answer that."_

_In response, Gaara just rolled his eyes then pulled back; he grabbed Naruto's legs and pushed them back towards said boy's shoulder earning a soft grunt._

_"What is with you and this position?" He complained, pushing his mouth at Gaara in defiance when the other placed his weight on his propped legs._

_Gaara leaned down, staring him directly in his eyes all-the-while and murmured softly. "It's my favorite position because I get to see my cock being sucked in by your hole." He smirked when Naruto's face immediately reddened and said boy began spluttering._

_"You have no damn shame," he muttered softly, a whimper leaving his lips when Gaara's finger began circling his hole._

_"Shame is for people who care for the opinions of others, Naru." He followed his words by grabbing a bottle of lubricant from under his pillow._

_He was always prepared._

_Naruto tensed in anticipation as Gaara heavily coated three of his fingers before placing the bottle at his side. "You better not use your fist this time."_

_Gaara's lips pulled back into a small smirk but he didn't reply; he instead pushed a lube coated digit inside of Naruto, looking at his face as he bit his lip, eyes scrunching at the pressure._

_"G-Gaara."_

_Gaara looked at his reaction, his seafoam green eyes darkened with  lust as he pushed another finger inside of his blond; he leaned down and covered Naruto's mouth with his own, taking position of the kiss._

_Naruto was whimpering into the kiss as Gaara's fingers stretched him as much as he could; he wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck as even more pressure was placed on legs as his boyfriend took over complete control of his body._

_A couple minutes of stretching, he added the third finger and was rewarded when Naruto's body jerked against him, a loud moan echoing between their bodies._

_Gaara pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as he stared into an equally panting Naruto's eyes. "You're beautiful."_

_Naruto's eyes glistened as he stared up at him. "You're always so cheesy during sex."_

_A smile met his words as Gaara pulled his fingers free, closing his eyes as Naruto whimpered softly. "I don't need to be anything but myself around you." Without another word, he grabbed the lube bottle and coated his erect cock generously._

_The last thing he wanted was to hurt Naruto._

_Before he could enter the other boy, said boy spoke up and those words triggered something primal inside him._

_"Don't hold back."_

_Naruto's eyes were half-lidded in lust as he stared up at Gaara, keeping eye contact as his boyfriend's cock was placed at his entrance; he bit his lip as the tip breached his entrance but still didn't look away._

_Likewise Gaara was staring in Naruto's eyes as he fed his engorged member inside him. "This is where you belong, Naru...My Naru."_

_He pressed down even more on Naruto's legs as he finally bottomed out. His eyes slid shut at the constricting feeling, finally breaking eye contact with that of his boyfriend who replicated his actions._

_"G-Gaara, please."_

_Who was Gaara to deny Naruto?_

_He opened his eyes to see Naruto's still closed and he leaned down, placing pressure on Naruto's already strained legs eliciting a strained groaned from the younger boy. Looking down at where their bodies were joined, he bit his lip at the sight of his cock was nestled in Naruto's tight heat._

_He looked back up to see Naruto staring down at him, his eyes heavy with lust. "Enjoying t-the view?"_

_He smirked then moved up, intentionally pushing his erection deeper inside the other who clenched down around him. "Angh...Gaara."_

_Gaara placed his hands at the back of Naruto's legs and looked him in the eyes as he began moving his hips. "You better not close your eyes or look away from me." He ordered softly, staring at Naruto as the other struggled to keep his eyes opened from the onslaught of pleasure._

_"Please…"_

_Gaara's eyes darkened at the pleading words and in reply, he sped up his thrusts even more until he was slamming into Naruto's lithe body; he bit his lip as grunts of pleasure escaped him_

_"F-Fuck!" He swore loudly, sweat building at his temple._

_Within seconds, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room. Gaara knew for a fact that the neighbors were going to complain to the flat owner seeing as they were too afraid to confront him… but as he told Naruto earlier, he didn't give a damn._

_It's been a week since he's been inside his boyfriend and he would be damned if something else delayed him._

_Tears escaped the corner of Naruto's eyes at the merciless pounding against his prostate and he tried to pull away from the onslaught but Gaara's grip tightened on him. "I-It's too much, G-Gaara. I w-wont last."_

_Gaara blinked away the sweat trailing in his eyes as he stared into Naruto's eyes, his pace not easing up one bit. "You weren't meant to, Naruto." He then pulled Naruto's legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist so that he could lift the other boy easier._

_Naruto practically wailed at the change in position as he tightened his grip on Gaara's neck; he buried his face in Gaara's neck as he began slamming Naruto down on his cock, pushing against his prostate with every punishing thrust._

_"F-Fuck!_ **_GAARA!_  ** _" Naruto screamed as his body clenched down on Gaara's erection, his orgasm ripped from him mercilessly._

_Gaara groaned and swore loudly as Naruto's hole clenched down around him in a punishing grip; he bit his lip as he came inside the other boy._

_"Fuck, oh fuck!" He gave a choked groan at the feeling, his eyes sliding shut from the pleasure._

_"Fuck, Nar-"_

***Ring Ring***

Naruto startled slightly out of his flashback as his phone rang; he looked down at his pants covered erection and groaned softly.

"Fuck."

***Ring Ring***

He sighed and picked up his phone, checking the Caller I.D only for his eyes to widen when he saw the caller.

**Gaara**

He quickly answered the call.

**Gaara**

**Hey babe, where are you?**

I'm home

**What are you doing? You don't sound too good**

Just lying down, I don't… I don't feel so good

**Yeah? What's wrong? Want me to come over?**

Gaara… T-There's something that I have to tell you

**Hey, no matter what it is you have to tell me, we'll get through it together, Okay? Don't ever be scared to talk to me.**

Gaara, thank you. I love you so much

**I love you too, my Naru. Now, what's wrong with my favourite blond?**

I am so telling Temari you said that

**I could care less, now, tell me what's wrong and stop avoiding the question.**

Well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter finished!Hopefully i can get the next one up today! Please leave a Comment!


	3. Naruto X Neji

**Naruto X Neji**

Naruto sighed wistfully at Ichiraku as he was pulled every which way by Sakura and Ino; he really didn't know what he did to deserve this treatment.

"Stop dragging your feet, Naruto-baka!"

Naruto pouted but allowed himself to be to be pulled away; he dreaded the upcoming confrontation more than anything.

Next thing he knew, they stopped abruptly and almost caused him to collide with their back.

"Move out of the way, Hyuga." He heard Sakura hiss, her grip on his arm briefly tightening.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as they were noticeably taller than him; he was still pretty bitter about that to this day.

His eyes landed on his husband standing a few feet away from them, his arms folded and his eyes surprisingly cold as he locked gazes with a determined Sakura and Ino.

"Why exactly have you two been dragging my husband around the village in his delicate state? Are you stupid?"

Naruto winced as both Sakura and Ino bristled at the insult. He was only lucky that Sakura didn't crush his hand with her inhuman strength.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ino yelled, brandishing her fist at Neji who remained calm and unconcerned.

He couldn't help the sigh which left his mouth when Neji's eyes completely steeled over. Kami, what did he do to deserve this?!

He immediately stepped in-front of the girls, breaking their hold on him so that he could diffuse the situation before anyone got hurt. He was obviously talking about himself though.

I mean, just look at him! He was currently the size of a beach ball being 8 months pregnant with fucking twins! Fuck, why him?!

He scowled as he looked into his husband's eyes, crossing his arms… Well, trying to cross his arms since his belly was in the way.

"Would you guys just calm down! I've been dragged wherever which way and now my damn ankles are on the verge of collapsing. We can finish shopping some other time, now I just want to collapse on my bed and sleep until tomorrow… preferably with a glass of juice and some sandwiches."

He heard soft sighs behind him and looked back at the girls to see them looking at him with guilty expressions on their faces. He then turned back around to look at Neji who was looking at him in worry and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, just tired."

Neji nodded then turned to look at the girls, fixing them with a nasty glare before approaching Naruto; he wrapped his arms around and under Naruto before picking him up bridal style in an amazing display of strength.

Naruto gasped and held onto Neji tightly. "What the hell?!"

Neji smirked at him. "What? You said that you were tired."

"I know what I said but are you insane?! Do you know how much I freaking weigh right now?!"

Snorting met his words and he barely managed to stop himself from hitting the other man.

"You aren't as heavy as you may think, Naruto," he replied evenly, his pupiless eyes staring into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "If you say so. Now, I'm hungry so feed me."

Naruto and Neji both continued ignoring Sakura and Ino who were still standing where Naruto had left them.

"Can you guys, like not be disgusting in the middle of the street?" Ino pitched in, rolling her eyes at the glare Neji shot her way.

Without a word, Neji Shunshin'd away with Naruto and their pressure cargo, leaving two fuming Kunoichis behind.

_Flashback_

_A 15 year old Naruto sighed softly as he sat on the lone swing in the middle of the playground. He was tired, so freaking tired of having to give. His whole life was spent giving, giving everything he was, everything he is without receiving anything, not even a thanks in return._

_He was tired, so tired of having to dedicate his life to bringing Sasuke back when the other boy didn't want to. He was tired of risking his life time and time again in the hopes that his ex-boyfriend would come back to Konoha for him. He was younger when he decided that he would continue on his mission to bring Sasuke back to Konoha but after numerous attempts on his life, the rose tinted glasses over his eyes were slowly but surely being removed._

_It was a stupid fucking wish, that's for sure._

_Sasuke was hellbent on revenge and nothing, not even Naruto, his current boyfriend at the time could change his mind._

_He sighed and rested his head against the rope of the swing._

_For once in his life, he would like for someone to care about him as much as Sakura cared for Sasuke. Care for him as much as everyone seem to care for the Uchiha._

_For once in his life he would like people to care for him, Naruto Uzumaki without demanding something in return. His whole life he had to prove his existence to everyone and yet, it still wasn't enough._

_He was so fucking tired._

_He was tired of having to solve everyone's problems and yet, if he made one mistake or said something they didn't like, they would be on his arse faster than he could say 'Ramen.'_

_For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto was done feeling guilty for harbouring the Nine tailed fox. He was the only thing standing between everyone and another Massacre so they should be more grateful to him._

_He was fed-up with the numerous expectations on his shoulders. He was fed-up of having to keep proving himself to everyone, even his friends._

_Right now, he had asked permission from Tsunade for an extended leave which had been granted just a couple hours ago after months of begging and bribing._

_He just wanted time for himself for once._

" _You look to be in deep thoughts."_

_He startled at the voice, sounding so close to his ear and whipped around, still seated on the swing._

_His eyes widened when they came to rest on Neji._

" _Neji?!"_

_The Hyuga nodded slowly then motioned for him to turn back around, which he did, a bit hesitant, all the same. He was a bit surprised when he felt hands move to either side of his body and a second later, he was being pushed._

_He remained silent as he was pushed back and forth on the swing._

" _What?" he was really confused. He was friends with the guy but they were hardly in the same vicinity as each other most of the time and even then, it was just nods passed between them._

" _You look to have a lot on your mind, Uzumaki Naruto. I figured that I'd keep you company, if it's no inconvenience."_

_Naruto chuckled softly at that and shook his head. "I don't mind."_

_Neji remained quiet while he continued pushing Naruto back and forth before halting his motions completely; he moved closer until his front was plastered to Naruto's back and leaned down, ignoring the blond's tensing body._

" _You look to be in deep thoughts, would you mind speaking about it?"_

_Naruto shivered slightly as Neji's cool breath massaged his ear, but he remained staring forward. "I don't… It's not important."_

_Neji hummed softly then pulled back. "Actually, I think that it is. You're my friend and you've been there for me before. I just thought that I'd return the favour. It does no one any good to become consumed by their own negativity."_

_He remained silent at Neji's words and battled with himself on whether or not to come clean to the other boy._

" _You and I are the same yet so different… Naruto. We are either being judged or controlled by forces outside of our own control. We have to keep proving ourselves when others hardly do as much as we do and receive recognition and praise just for being...them. I almost let my anger consume me before you opened my eyes. You didn't let the negatively get to you but everyone has a breaking point, some come sooner than others. You opened my eyes and let me see that I have people caring for me and although you are also aware that you have the same, they aren't quite what you wanted, is it?"_

_He closed his eyes and remained silent even as Neji pulled him up from the swing and pushed him against one of the trees being used as foundation for the swing._

" _You, like me is lonely, Uzumaki Naruto. The only difference between us is that I relish in being alone while you can't stand it. You've been alone so long that you find it difficult to ask for the company of others even though you have friends. I consider myself your friend… Naruto."_

_Naruto breathed in deeply and opened his eyes; he kept eye contact with Neji, staring into the unblinking eyes of the other._

" _You don't understand, Neji," he whispered softly, barely flinching when Neji's gaze hardened. "I may not understand up to an extent but I am not as stupid or ignorant as the others. Unlike them, I've grown up and my way of thinking has been significantly altered. You have still been living in the past, Naruto."_

_The surprise that Naruto felt as Neji finally saying his given name alone was dashed away by his next words._

" _That Uchiha has abandoned everyone in this village and it sickens me to see the effects on you. It sickens me to see the expectations that Haruno has placed upon you, not caring about your wellbeing in general because of a stupid, little crush. Sasuke is not your entire world, he is not your reason for being alive so stop dedicating everything for him and losing yourself in the process."_

_He looked at Neji, his eyes belaying the surprise at his words. "Neji… What?"_

_Neji sighed softly and moved closer to him. "Uchiha should not be what drives you to be an excellent Shinobi, Naruto. If you would look around then you would see that he is not the only one to have ever shown interest in you."_

_Naruto's eyes widened further and a second later, he realised that Neji was moving closer and closer until they were only breadths apart. "W-What are you saying?"_

_Neji rolled his eyes at him. "What I'm saying is… I am also interested in you."_

" _Why? Why now?"_

" _I admit that I haven't paid attention to anyone growing up, but I have matured significantly during these years, Naruto. Unlike others, I have not been blind to your pain. In fact, I find myself admiring your resilience."_

_Naruto remained quiet for a second but replied when Neji placed a hand above his head, their faces still a breath apart. "That still does not explain why you're telling me now of all times."_

_Neji for the first time in a while actually smiled. It was brief but still there. "I find myself… Jealous. That Uchiha is ruining lives without being here. He's ruining my chances of having you for myself, Naruto. I thought that it was time I do something about it before I lose my chances."_

_Naruto stared at him for a beat then without much if a thought, he leaned forward and connected their lips in a brief yet soft kiss before pulling back. "If you're as serious as you seem, I hope you realise that a relationship with me will not be easy. We would most definitely have our differences."_

" _I'm sure we will but we have matured greatly over the years, I'm sure that a few spats won't cause things to get uncomfortable to the point of separating." was Neji's fast reply._

_He rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. "I hope you know that you'll have to take me out on numerous dates to Ichiraku."_

" _I don't mind, as long as we go to actually restaurants in-between." He replied just as quickly._

" _It'll take a while before I feel comfortable being intimate."_

_Neji chuckled at that. "No problem, The wait will be way worth it in the end and sexual intercourse shouldn't be the ruling foundation of any relationship. It should just be an added benefit of having a companion by your side during your mortal life."_

" _I hog the sheets."_

" _That's okay, I'll just warm myself by pulling your body into my arms."_

" _I'm very loud." He murmured softly, a blush staining his cheeks._

" _Noted but not important overall."_

" _I-"_

" _It doesn't matter, Naruto. We all have something about ourselves that others would dislike but starting a relationship with someone else is all about compromise. It's your personality and it's important but on-the-other-hand it's not important to my liking you. I like you for you, quirks on all."_

" _Yeah?" He breathed softly, eyes glistening._

_Neji smiled again and nodded. "Yeah."_

" _So...Ichiraku's?"_

_Neji snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Sure, second date is my choice though."_

" _Deal."_

" _Let's kiss on it." He replied, smirking when Naruto blushed at his words._

_Without another second, he leaned forward and connected their lips once more._

_Maybe the fates were finally looking down on Naruto but he certainly didn't mind kissing Neji._

_A moan left his lips as the kiss turned steamy. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Neji's neck and he positively tingled when Neji's arms wrapped around his hip and back to pull him closer into his arms._

' _This feels so good...so...right.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave a Comment! :D


	4. Naruto X Itachi

**Naruto X Itachi**

Naruto looked at Itachi with blank eyes; his fists clenched at his side when he looked into Itachi's eyes, evidence of Edo Tensei.

"Naruto."

"Don't you fucking say my name as if everything's okay!"

Itachi sighed while Nagato looked between them in confusion. Killer Bee wasn't any different as he looked between an Edo Tensei Itachi and Naruto.

Naruto tensed noticeably as Itachi move closer to him; he barely managed to stop himself from moving away as Itachi's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it was unavoidable and inevitable."

Said guy snorted and shrugged Itachi's hand off his shoulder. "Of course... Kami forbid that you actually explain anything to me."

Itachi's hand wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer. "I was already dying, Naruto. There was nothing anyone could've done to save me. I did what I did because it needed to happen that way."

"Of course, Itachi. You always know what's right. If you didn't have your head up your arse then you could've tried getting healed by Tsunade-baba. You abandoned me without so much as a goodbye, you didn't explain anything to me while I never kept anything a secret from you and now here you are acting like everything is just fine and dandy. You betrayed my trust Itachi and that isn't easily forgivable."

Naruto did his best to pull away from Itachi but that only served to have the grip on his hips tighten; he could escape but knowing Itachi, he would probably have something up his sleeve to prevent that from happening.

"Naruto, I won't apologise for what I did as it was necessary, but I do apologise for hurting you and breaking your trust in me. I did what I did to protect you and the citizens of Konoha including my brother."

"You alway have explanations to everything, don't you? Itachi, just let me go." He pleaded softly, closing his eyes as Itachi only pulled him closer, resting his chin atop Naruto's hair.

"Never."

He breathed in heavily and rested his forehead against Itachi's chest.

"Itachi, it hurts." He scrunched his face as tears threatened to fall and stain Itachi's cloak.

Itachi wrapped his arms tighter around him. "I love you, Naruto. I'll always love you but what's done is done. The only regret I have is not having spent enough time with you."

Naruto muffled a sob and wrapped his arms around Itachi. "I never did get to tell you this bu-"

"I know Naruto, believe me when I say I do. It's my fault and I take full responsibility for that."

At Itachi's words he couldn't help that sob which left his lips. He moved an arm away from Itachi's back to place it at his stomach, scrunching the material together. "It was my fault. If I was more careful then-"

"I refuse to allow you to blame yourself, Naruto!" He stiffened when he heard Itachi's yell and looked up into Itachi's eyes, his own tear stained.

This was a first hearing Itachi lose his cool.

"But-"

"No. There was nothing you could've done, Naruto. You are a Shinobi first and foremost so sitting around doing nothing would've destroyed you inside. You couldn't have known that a simple mission such as that would have such dire consequences. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

Naruto shook his head, rejecting Itachi's words. "I lost our child, Itachi! How could you just stand here and act as if it's nothing?!"

Itachi sighed and cupped Naruto's cheek. "What do you want me to do, Naruto? Do you want me to hate for having a miscarriage? Do you want me to loathe you with my very being for putting yourself in harm's way and losing our unborn child?"

Naruto winced at his words.

"Naruto," he sighed softly, leaning down and putting his forehead against his younger lovers'. "It was not your fault, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. If anyone is responsible then it would be me for allowing my partner to fight against you when I knew full well of your delicate state."

He sniffled and rubbed his face with his hand. "You should know better than to think that I would ever sit on the sidelines while a huge fight was taking place."

Itachi smiled at that. "That is true." He brushed a hand through Naruto's hair. "All we can do now is move on, Naruto. I don't want this to consume you. Now, I see you've gotten stronger. What is this form called?"

Naruto grinned at that, his eyes glistening as he stared at Itachi. "It's called Sage Mode! I got the Toad contract from Ero-Sennin and they taught me how to use Nature Chakra. It's awesome but boy was it difficult since me and that annoying fox didn't get along whatsoever."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm mmm! Me and Kyuubi learned to work together so now I can finally do Sage Mode, I look cool don't I?!"

Itachi chuckled at that and nodded. "Of course you do, my love."

Naruto beamed at the familiar nickname and threw his arms around Itachi; he grinned at the fond look Itachi sent him.

"It feels so good to be in your arms again, Honey."

Itachi's face scrunched up at the dreaded nickname but he didn't protest it as Naruto would just come up with something even worse; he instead leaned down to connect their lips in a much needed kiss when Naruto's hand blocked his mouth.

"Oh hell no! There is no way you're putting those undead lips on mine. I am not into Necrophilia, Edo Tensei or not."

"Come on, Naru. I have my soul and everything." He complained softly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No way. As much as I miss kissing you, I am not kissing those dirty lips of yours, I'm sorry."

Itachi sighed and in a move Naruto wasn't expecting, he pulled said guy's hand away and planted a quick kiss on Naruto's lips, pulling away as Naruto struggled against him

"Ahhhhhh! Nasty, nasty. Ewww, Itachi why?!"

"Hn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I'm on a fucking roll or what? Hope you guys like this chapter cause I kinda had fun writing it! Please leave a Review/Comment.


	5. Naruto X Sasori

**Naruto X Sasori**

' _Oh Fuck!'_

Naruto looked on at the person… no thing, staring at him blankly while he looked at it in panic; he had been poisoned and it would take the Kyuubi at least five minutes to get it out of his system but that could mean certain death for me as he was paralysed.

"Y-You dirty bastard." He gritted out, using a considerably amount of his energy to at least move his mouth.

The thing just continued staring at him, not making a sound.

"That was way easier than I thought," murmured a distended voice laced with amusement.

Naruto sneered, looking everywhere in an effort to locate the voice but keeping his senses alert on the thing in-front of him.

"Why don't you face me yourself inside of sending this… ugly thing?"

Chuckling met his words and he just managed to stop himself from shuddering at the sound. "Now, where's the fun in that? My puppets were created to do aide me in my endeavours, not collect dust on an old, rickety shelf."

His lip curled at those words. "Whatever. Just you wait until I'm free, I'm gonna beat your arse!"

He still had at least 3 minutes before the poison wore off.

"And what if I decide to end your life right now, how would you exact your revenge?" the voice mocked.

Naruto grunted as the feeling slowly but surely returned in his legs. "As if you would kill me," he snorted and rolled his eyes. "We both know the amount of trouble you'd be in if you killed me, Sasori."

Sasori mimicked his snort. "I won't deny that, brat, but they never said that I couldn't roughen you up a bit."

Naruto could practically taste the threat in his words but ignored them for a second as the poison finally wore off his body; he grinned and flexed his arms then shook the pins out of his legs.

"I think that'd be a bit difficult seeing as I'm now free."

Sasori snorted in amusement at his words. "You'll never be truly free of me brat, but I'll allow your ignorance."

He rolled his eyes and pulled a kunai from his pouch. "Why don't you come face me yourself, Sasori-teme!"

"Heh, as if I'll listen to your forced bravado. Now, why exactly have you broken into my resting area, brat? I thought that I told you last time that it was a one time thing. My emotions had been compromised allowing that moment of weakness on my part."

Naruto grimaced at his words and skilfully dodged the chakra infused tail which launched at him from the otherwise motionless puppet in front of him. "Oh? Is that what we're calling it now? A moment of weakness? Heh, that's new."

Sighing was heard before the puppet disappeared in a cloud of smoke and something else stepped forward… Well… someone stepped forward. His eyes widened briefly as they rested on a nonchalant looking Sasori who had his arms folded in front of his chest.

"I didn't realise that this would be the effects of my moment of weakness. One one hand, I can choose to manipulate you through your feelings and bring you into the Akatsuki or I can do my best to capture you right now."

Naruto frowned at his words and his hands tightened on the kunai in his grip. "What's stopping you from trying the first way?"

Sasori chuckled dryly before replying. "One needs emotions in order to manipulate the emotions of others, brat. As you may have already noticed, I'm not exactly human except for certain… appendages. I admit, it was an error on my part to allow lust to reside in my body and ultimately cause that moment of weakness but there is nothing that I could do about it but use a suppression seal to somewhat mute the effects."

"Sasori… You can't just… You can't just suppress your emotions and think that everyone else would just follow, it doesn't work like that." He retorted softly. "Especially when something amazing is the byproduct of our actions."

Sasori's face remained unchanged but Naruto had a feeling that he was confused by his words. "Pardon?"

"On second thought, I don't think that I'll tell you after all." He murmured softly, jumping back when two puppets jumped out from behind Sasori and attacked him. One with a scythe and the other with a Fūma Shuriken.

He dodged the swipes and planted a foot in the face of one of the puppets and simple avoided the swipe of the scythe.

"What is it, brat? I am not partial to secrets."

Naruto snorted and flung a kunai at Sasori's face in an effort to give him a couple seconds to put more distance between them; he jumped back a couple feet and relaxed when the puppets appeared at Sasori's side after dodging his kunai.

"I'm sure you aren't, but, that doesn't mean that I have to reveal anything to you. I doubt that you would care even if I were to tell you." He pulled another kunai from his pouch and held it in front of his face, staring at Sasori.

Sasori rolled his eyes at him. "I'll be the judge of that. Now, tell me this secret of yours before I get it out of you."

"Not that it matters to you, but I'm pregnant. Don't worry though, I don't need your help."

Once again, Sasori didn't show any sort of surprise but instead continued go stare at him blankly. "Oh, I'm not worried, brat. It's your own fault that you got pregnant so you should deal with the consequences yourself. I am not father material nor do I have the patience to deal with any whiny chibi's, mine or not."

Naruto wasn't really expecting any different from Sasori but he still felt a twinge of sadness at his words. "I didn't expect you too, Sasori. I just thought that I'd tell you, you have a right to know seeing as you are the other parent."

He bit his lip as he looked into Sasori's eyes, barely managing to stop himself from crying. His child was going to grow up not knowing their father because the other man didn't care enough about anyone other than himself.

In a surprising move to Naruto, Sasori suddenly recalled his puppets and a scroll appeared in his hand which he tossed to Naruto who caught it without a thought. "What?"

"That scroll contains 10 million Ryo, two of my puppets and some scrolls detailing the Advanced Art of Puppetry. I may not have the patience to deal with any brats but learning about Puppetry is an asset to anyone who chooses to walk that part. You can teach the brat and use the money to take care of it. Don't come back expecting more."

Without another word, Sasori disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto couldn't help the small smile which appeared on his lips.

"Somewhere deep down inside of you, I know you care, Aka Suna No Sasori!"

Elsewhere, Sasori couldn't help but scoffing at the blond's exclamation.

"Brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one up! Woooo! Next chapter will be posted later today.


	6. Naruto X Hidan

**Naruto X Hidan**

Naruto screamed in pain when his bowl of scorching hot Ramen was knocked onto his lap. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at the offender who was laughing at him.

"Oh fuck, now that looks painful."

Naruto sniffled then quickly stood up and jumped the guy whose eyes widened as they fell to the floor and Naruto's hands wrapped around his neck.

"I'll fucking kill you, Hidan! This is the third time this week!" He continued squeezing Hidan's neck. While the other guy was choking a bit, he continued laughing.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger when he was pulled off of Hidan by a pair of muscular arms.

"Calm yourself, Naruto." A deep voice intoned before releasing him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored the man to instead stare at Hidan who had quieted down but was still chuckling. "See if you get anything from me for a month, you fucking arsehole!"

Hidan immediately stopped laughing and gaped at him, eyes bugged in disbelief. "Ay ay, what the fuck?! I already did my month, I'm not going through that fucking process again!"

Naruto snorted then smirked at him. "Too bad then. Honestly, I don't get how you get off on hurting others or why we're still even together."

"Because you love my cock, Naru-chan." He replied mockingly, walking closer to Naruto and placing a hand on one of said blond's butt cheek and squeezing. "Don't even fucking deny the fact that you love getting fucked raw."

He blushed hotly at Hidan's words, steadily ignoring the huge form of Kakuzu hovering behind him. He doubted that the man would give a damn about their conversation.

"Hidan, shut up and let me go. I need to go take a shower and afterwards I'm reporting you to Tsunade-baba!" He hissed, pulling away from Hidan whose eyes widened.

"Oh come on, Naru! That old bitch fucking hates me, I just know it. Don't do this to me!" He begged, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm in an effort to keep him from going to Tsunade's office. "The last time I got in trouble, she made me clean that gross ass abandoned bathroom. I'm the fucking reason why it's being used again!"

Naruto only shrugged. "Really? Tough. Now let me go, I am tired of the discolouration on my skin because of you."

Hidan scowled and his grip on Naruto's arm tightened causing the blond to wince. "Don't you fucking dare."

The blond only shrugged then in a move which surprised Hidan, be raised his fist and socked the man in his face, his distinctive purple eyes widening as he fell to the floor.

"I think I will fucking dare, bitch!" Without another word, he turned and ran off towards Tsunade's office, wincing at the twinge in legs but ignoring it to reach the Principal's office.

All-the-while, Hidan was cursing up at storm from where he laid on the floor and he glared at Kakuzu. "You fucking, dirty bastard! Why didn't you stop him?!"

Kakuzu shrugged. "You only paid me 10 Ryo and that only covered stopping Naruto from ending your pathetic life. I did what I was paid for, nothing more."

Hidan sneered at him and got up off the floor. "One of these days Kakuzu, I'll make you pay!"

"I highly doubt that, Hidan, but go off." was the quick reply before Kakuzu turned and walked away.

"See if I ever hire your thieving ass again!"

Kakuzu ignored him.

"Fucking bastard," He murmured softly, rubbing at the spot where Naruto punched and wincing noticeably. "That motherfucker is getting better at his punches, I taught him too well. I guess it can't be helped, I'm a good teacher, after all."

He grunted then turned towards where Naruto had escaped and ran after him, hoping that the blond didn't reach the old hag's yet.

" **HIDAN!"**

He abruptly stopped.

"Oh fuck!"

**Later That Day**

"This is so fucking gross."

Hidan had a look of disgust on his face as he was forced to shave the Geography teacher, Jiraiya's back.

Jiraiya only chuckled. "Doesn't matter if its gross, gaki. You still have to do it."

Hidan scowled and looked over at the couch where the old hag and his boyfriend were sitting. Served him right for dating the principal's Godson.

"Put some back into it, Hidan!" Naruto yelled chuckling at the glare Hidan sent his way.

"Shut the fuck u- ahh!" He spluttered at the book which smacked against his face.

"Don't curse at my brat, gaki!" Tsunade yelled, cracking her knuckles at Hidan who only muttered and continued with his task.

Naruto outright laughed at his boyfriend's plight not knowing what awaited him that night.

**After School**

"Hmm, H-Hidan!" He moaned softly, arching his back as pleasure wracked through his body from the forceful thrusts of Hidan.

Hidan gritted his teeth as he looked down at his boyfriend impaled on  his cock; he gripped Naruto's legs and forced them all the way open as he slammed into the still tight opening.

"This is what you fucking get!" His hand snaked into Naruto's hair and he pulled his head back, exposing the pale throat which he attacked mercilessly. He marked Naruto's neck, not caring that the blond had school the next day.

Naruto screamed at the onslaught and wrapped his legs around Hidan's back as his boyfriend's thrusts sped up. "Hidan, P-please!" He choked out, his back arching at such as angle that Hidan was just waiting for him to snap in half.

"Shut the fuck up and take it!" He reattached his lips to Naruto's neck once more and began slamming his hips against the other boy's and creating a harsh slapping sound which echoed throughout the room.

His hand went to Hidan's back and he didn't care that his nails were scratching the man's back. His body was wracked with intense pleasure and he could hardly think properly. Sex with Hidan was always rough and satisfying.

"Kami, I love your dick!" He cried, pushing back against Hidan's thrusts.

Hidan snorted and pulled away from Naruto's neck to stare into his lust blown eyes. "Of course you fucking do." He then bent down and connecting their lips in a punishing kiss.

"Fuck, you're mine, Naruto! No one else can ever have you or I'll kill the both of you!"

Naruto's glazed eyes stared into Hidan as he pulled away. "And I'll fucking kill you if you ever think of fucking Kakuzu!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm not desperate and even if I was, Kakuzu wouldn't even be an afterthought."

"Still, I've seen the way he-ahhhh!"

Hidan smirked and pulled Naruto up so that they were positioned chest to chest; his hands move to the boy's arse cheeks and grabbed a handful while he fucked into him.

"I'm fucking sexy, Naru. I don't blame him." He placed their foreheads together and stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Y-You're mine," he choked out, eyes rolling at the back of his head as his orgasm was pulled from him.

Hidan grunted as the blond's wall constricted on his cock, ripping his orgasm from him. "Fuck!"

" _Hidan."_

" **Naruto."**

"I...I love you."

Hidan chuckled. "I know… love you too, Bitch."


	7. Naruto X Deidara

**Naruto X Deidara**

"Katsu!"

A loud explosion wracked the earth and decimated the rows of trees scattered throughout the training grounds.

"This isn't fun anymore, Deidara!" Someone yelled from their perch atop one of the still standing trees.

"I don't care! You insulted my Art and now I'll show you how destructive it can be, Uzumaki! Art is a Bang! Katsu!"

Naruto cursed and leapt from the tree where Deidara's clay spiders had come raining down on him; he really should have known better than to antagonise his boyfriend like this.

Who doesn't hear must feel.

"Dei, come on! It was just a harmless joke, babe!" He yelled, ducking when Deidara's clay construct came flying towards him. "I didn't mean it!"

"Fuck you!"

Naruto deflected a kunai aimed at his face and ducked quickly with a curse as the construct came at him once more; he bit his lip as its wings clipped his head and sent him sprawling to the ground.

He turned around on his back and his eyes widened when he saw Deidara standing over him, a kunai in his hand. "Dei, baby, please. I'm sorry." He pleased softly, looking into his boyfriend's visible eye.

Deidara scowled at him. "Stop calling me that! You're just making me even more angry."

Naruto groaned and closed his eyes when Deidara fell on top of him. "You're not exactly light, Dei." He reopened his eyes and looked into Deidara's visible eye.

Deidara huffed and stuck his kunai in the ground next to Naruto's head. "You're lucky I didn't stab you."

He rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck. "You're so touchy when it comes to Art, Dei. All I said was that it wasn't even that interesting."

His boyfriend frowned at him and he gave him a guilty smile and pulled him down, connecting their lips before he could retaliate.

Deidara obviously struggled but Naruto only tightened his grip until the man finally gave up and instead took control of the kiss; he buried one hand in Naruto's spiky blond hair while the other hand moved to Naruto's hip.

Naruto moaned and wrapped his legs around Deidara's form; he then began gyrating his hips against the older man's, creating delicious friction between their bodies.

"Hmmm," Deidara grunted, pulling back only to attach his lips to Naruto's pale sun-kissed neck. "Been so fucking long since I last tasted you."

Moans left his lips as he continued moving against Deidara. He unwrapped his arms from around Dei's neck and move them to his cloak of which he opened. He loosened his legs and pulled the cloak all the way off and dashed it to the side.

Deidara continued sucking hickeys into his neck, making certain that every inch of exposed skin was suitably marked.

"Hmm, Dei…" He buried his hand in Deidara's hair and pulled the ribbon out, causing his boyfriend's thick hair to cascade down.

Deidara pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I hope you know that you're gonna be the one to put it back up."

Naruto snorted and combed his fingers through Deidara's hair. "I don't mind, I've been meaning to brush up on my braiding technique."

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Confusion laced his features at Naruto's words and he brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

"Well… I've been thinking…" He was a bit nervous breaching this subject with the other blond but it was about the time he finally said something instead of letting it eat him up inside. "Well, we been together for roughly three years now, give or take a few months and well…"

Deidara still looked confused at where this conversation was leading to. "Yeah? Come on tell me, stop trying to be suspenseful."

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "W-What do you think about starting a… a f-family?" He averted his eyes, scared to see the expression on Deidara's face.

"Huh?" Deidara spluttered and his lone eye widened. "Having a kid in our situation is pretty dangerous, Naru-chan."

Naruto sighed and turned to look back at Deidara. "Don't remind me. I know that the Akatsuki is after me for the Nine-tails and you for defecting but I don't want them to be the reason why our future is put on hold. Most of my friends are married or engaged to be, hell, some of them even have babies on the way. I'm not… I'm not implying that what we have isn't enough but I just want to move forward with our lives. I can already imagine a little girl with your features and my eyes or a little boy who's a perfect mixture of us both and I just want...I want it to be tangible."

By the time he finished speaking, Deidara sat up and was looking at him. "Naru...Baby, I really don't mind starting a family with you and I understand not wanting the Akatsuki to interfere with our plans for the future but they're not just some weak group of bandits. They're a real threat to both of our safety and bringing a child into this is not ideal." He carefully pulled Naruto up off the ground, sighing when he avoided looking at him." Naruto, I love you but right now, our lives are at stake. Imagine bringing a child into this and having the Akatsuki using them as bait. I'm sorry but I can't let that happen, I refuse to let that happen."

Tears gathered at the corner of Naruto's eyes and he bit his lip and blinked his eyes to stop them from falling.

"Naru, I'm sorry but it'll have to wait until our situation changes. After that we can have as much babies as you want," He pulled Naruto in his arms and rested his head against said man's head. "Please don't be angry at me. You know that I'm speaking the truth."

Naruto sniffled against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "I know, Dei. It's just not fair that I have to put my life on hold because those bastards want me to further their goals."

Deidara hummed and carefully bent his head back to look into his eyes; he wiped the tear trails and sighed. "Don't cry, Naru. I promise you that we'll start a family as soon as its safe."

He nodded slowly and leaned up, connecting their lips and pouring his desperation into the kiss.

Deidara allowed him to take whatever he wanted but he did his best to pour his love and comfort into the kiss, intent on showing him that everything would be better as soon as it was safe.

' _I promise that as soon as this is over, I'll make all your dreams come through.'_

**...**

"Oh Kami, I can't believe I'm crying." Came a choked voice as the owner stared down at the bundle in his arms.

An exhausted Naruto laid upon the hospital bed, a purple swaddled bundle in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Deidara whispered, tired eyes gazing upon the sleeping form of his newborn daughter.

"Of course she's beautiful, she does belong to us," Naruto replied softly, his eyes clouded with emotion at finally receiving the child he had ached for, the child he had fought so hard to get.

He had done it, him and Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito, the other Bijuus. They had finally defeated the entirety of the Akatsuki and almost lost Deidara in the process.

Deidara chuckled and sat down next to Naruto, looking at the arm which Naruto had lost but had been replaced by Tsunade and her team after numerous research into cell regeneration.

"I think we can wait a bit before trying for a next one."

Naruto laughed softly, caressing the tufts on blonde hair on their daughter's head. "Hmmm. Not too long though, I want to catch up on my friends after all."

Deidara couldn't help rolling his eye; he had refused to have his eye replaced like Naruto's arm. The device aided him in his attacks and he had already grown to live with it.

"What are we naming her?"

"Well, it's gonna be a bit awkward since you technically don't have a last name." He replied softly, smiling when their daughter whimpered softly.

"I do have one, I just don't care to remember it. Just use your name, I really don't mind." He intoned softly, grinning when his daughter gave an unconscious smile when the mouth in his palm licked her cheek.

"Dei, stop licking our daughter like a cat, she'll wake up and I'm tired," Naruto complained softly.

Deidara gave a muted laugh and ignored Naruto as their daughter gave another smile. "I can't believe that she's smiling already, she literally just popped out of your vagina."

Naruto glared at him. "You're so lucky I'm holding her right now." He continued glaring at an amused Deidara.

"I know, that's why I said it," He retorted. "Now, what's her name?"

"Well… I was thinking something along the lines of Deichi, Namikaze Deichi."

"Hmm… I kinda like it." He watched as Naruto sat up and made a space between his legs where he carefully laid their daughter down.

Naruto looked up at him and faster than he could dodge, he received a slap behind the head and Naruto's other hand flew to his mouth muffle any sound from escaping.

His face scrunched up. "Hmph!"

Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto removed his hand and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips then focused his attention on their daughter once more. "She should be waking up soon for her first feeding."

Deidara rubbed a hand down his head and pouted at Naruto who grinned at him. "You deserved it."

"No I didn't, I literally just gave you the best gift that I can and this is how you treat me? You are terrible."

Naruto pushed his tongue out at him with a grin. "I'm sure you won't be saying that tonight when you're trying to get me to suck your… Lolly."

Deidara snorted at that. "You are so lame sometimes."

"Hmm mm."

"On another note, I can't wait to teach her true Art." He murmured, eye focused on Deichi who began whimpering softly. "Seems like she's hungry."

Naruto nodded and carefully picked her up. "I can't believe that I have  **breasts**. This is so embarrassing but I really don't mind, I'm providing for our child and that matters more than my personal feelings."

Deidara understood and he didn't make fun of him for him. It just meant that there was one less thing for them to worry about.

"And one more thing, mister." Deidara leaned back as Naruto waggled a finger at him. "You are not teaching our daughter to create bombs until she's graduated from the Academy or so help me if you blow my child up, I'll return the favour and you won't like just what I'll choose."

He nodded quickly in understanding. "Understood."

Naruto smiled as he looked down at Deichi nursing from him. "I just wanted to thank you, Dei." Deidara looked at him in confusion.

"For making my dream come true. Thank you for giving her to me."

Deidara smiled and moved closer.

"My pleasure."


	8. Naruto X Obito

**Naruto X Obito**

"Stop acting like a Grandpa and let's go to the movies! We haven't been on a date in forever, Netflix and chill is so overrated now." Naruto whined, pulling on his Fiancé's arm to try and get him out of the flat." Babe, come on!"

His Fiancé rolled his eyes and tugged his arm away from his claw-like grip. "There's only so much time you can use that analogy before it's loses its impact. We are not going out and that's final."

"Buuuttt, Obi!"

Obito rolled his eyes at his whining and walked back to the couch where he plopped down and propped his feet on the centre table. "Don't even try, Naru. You blew £25,000 in a week! Naturally I can't just let that slide. No more outings, no more online shopping, no more gifts, nothing!"

Naruto pouted and marched towards the couch, throwing himself on Obito's lap and not caring for if he hurt the other man or not. "It was for a good cause, Obi! You hardly care how much I spend, why now?"

His body was pulled back until his back rested against Obito's muscular chest. "Probably because you ended up on the freaking news, Naruto! I mean, I get that you love donating to the less fortunate, but you just spent £25,000 on one damn school! Like what the fuck, babe?"

Naruto pouted and dug his elbows into Obito's side on purpose, ignoring that the other man didn't so much as flinch. "Obi, Konoha High needs the funding. Look at all the other schools like Suna, Cloud, Rain, Ame etc that receive all the funding while Konoha can barely pay the teacher's salary or even buy better school lunches. The Uchiha's used to help out but they want to have complete access of the school if they have to donate. I know you didn't attend Konoha but it's my Alma mater and I know how hard it was to get a scholarship when only one is available and everyone wanted the chance. The teachers are working so hard and hardly get any pay, £25,000 won't do much because of the situation but it's a start. I've talked to Itachi and I convinced him to help me out seeing as he doesn't have the same mindset as his bastard brother or father."

Obito chuckled even as he continued to watch the movie on the tele. 'Deadpool 2.'

"Is that so? You do realise that it's my family you're insulting, right?"

"Who gives a damn? Fugaku can stick his head where the sun don't shine and Sasuke is just a petty bastard. He's always opposed everything Itachi does, so since Itachi is going to start helping me, he'll oppose me. Gosh, I fucking hate that guy."

"And you my dear Naruto is always so easily riled," he retorted, combing a hand through Naruto's long, blond hair. "It's about time you had a trim, baby."

"Obi, stop changing the subject," he complained, grinding against his lap even as his attention was completely taken by watching Deadpool 2.

Obito sighed and finally turned his attention away from the movie. "What exactly do you want me to do now, Naru? You already know that my family isn't easily to go with and they don't just give money away unless it greatly benefits them."

Naruto hummed and rested his head back against Obito's shoulder. "I just want your support, Obi. Konoha High needs help and no one cares enough to do it. You don't even know how much everyone wishes that they had the opportunity to make something of their lives but don't have the funding. Baby, please, I'm begging you. I was in that position once and it sure as hell wasn't any cake walk. I was lucky to have so many people looking out for me since my parents died or I wouldn't be here. I donate as much as I can but even that's not enough until I get my Masters in Computer Engineering. It'll be at least a year before I can contribute anything better than £2500 a month and a lot of things can happen in a year."

"Naru, you don't need to keep trying to convince me baby. I just wanted there to be a good reason for spending that much money, if you had wasted it then I would've been mad but seeing as it's for a good cause and that I know for a fact that Fugaku is the reason for the limited funding to the school then I'm all for allowing you access. I personally don't want anything to do with this but you have my permission to access my Trust account and only that." He sighed and turned Naruto's head to the side so that he could look into his eyes. "I know that you won't waste my money, love. I trust you with all my heart and I understand that this is something you feel strongly about and I support you wholeheartedly."

Naruto smiled and leaned up, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss; he moaned as Obito immediately took control and moved a hand to his cheek, grasping his face possessively.

He pulled back and looked into Obito's and eyes. "Thank you, Obi. This means so much to me." He pecked his lips once. "This will help Konoha so much, you don't even know."

Obito smiled at him and reconnected their lips; he moved his hand to Naruto's hips and in a show of strength, he lifted his fiancé up pushed him down onto the couch.

"So now that I've acquiesced, I think that I deserve a little something. You've been holding out on me for two weeks now and my hand could only do so much."

Naruto smiled, his eyes twinkling as he looked up into Obito's eyes. "Anything you want."

He smiled and began undressing Naruto, eager to taste his fiancé after two weeks of forced celibacy. "Don't mind if I do."

Without another word, he leaned down and connected their lips even as he continued undressing the blond man. He finally managed to pull off the obscenely tight skinny jeans and without further ado, dashed it to the floor without a second thought.

"Heyyy!" He complained, even as his mouth was plundered mercilessly.

Obito chuckled in the kiss even as he tore Naruto's plain white shirt with an orange logo on it and also threw it on the floor; he then pulled back, admiring his fiancés naked form seeing as he hardly wore underwear.

"I'm starting to think that I should stop wasting money on underwear for you." He stated wryly, spreading Naruto's legs so that he could gain access to his entrance.

Naruto grinned and placed his legs on Obito's shoulders instead. "What can I say, I love the freedom."

Obito snorted and turned his head; he placed a tender kiss on Naruto's leg. "Hmm, believe me when I say that despite everything, I honestly have no objections."

"Hmmm mmm, I'm sure you don't."

He nosed his way down Naruto's leg, back and forth until he couldn't wait anymore. "Uhh, did we replace the empty bottle of lube in this room?"

Naruto frowned thoughtfully then shrugged. "Umm...I'm not really sure, you should check."

Obito sighed then moved his legs from his shoulder and got up off the couch; he walked towards the mounted cabinet and grabbed his keychain off the counter then opened up the only locked door on it and removed the near empty bottle of lube. "Well, that answers that question."

"Is there enough left in the bottle?" Naruto spoke up, looking at him in desperation as he squeezed his legs together to create as much as possible friction as he could.

Obito shrugged and walked back to the couch; he got sat down and forcefully pried Naruto's legs open and placed them on his shoulders once more. "Should be." He popped open the cap and squeezed a good amount on his hand, lubing three of his fingers generously before placing the now covered bottle beside Naruto's head. "Looks like it'll be enough."

Naruto nodded and braced himself as a thick, lubed finger began circling his pucker, he shuddered slightly at the coldness of the lube but forgot that in favour of spreading his legs as wide as they could go on Obito's shoulder as a finger breached his channel.

"O-Obi…"

Obito bit his lip and pushed finger all the way in, his eyes darkening in lust as Naruto's entrance clenched around his finger; he looked at his fiancé's face, his eyes not straying as a look of intense pleasure crossed Naruto's face as he inserted another finger, doing his best to stretch his fiancé to take his erect member.

"Seeing you like this…" Naruto's eyes fluttered open from where he had previously closed them and looked at Obito, his eyes half-lidded as he canted his hips back and forth on Obito's fingers. "... I still don't know what I did to deserve you but nevertheless, you're mine and I will never let you go."

Naruto smiled dazedly at him. "Same."

A sly smirk stretched over Obito's face and it was a good thing Naruto had closed his eyes before he saw it or he would've pulled himself off  the fingers inside him. Obito abruptly raised Naruto's hips, confusing the man as his eyes shot open; he then pushed the last finger inside and leaned forward to lick over the stretched entrance. "Hmmm."

Naruto whimpered and squirmed on the fingers as Obito's tongue caressed the stretched skin of his pucker. "O-Obi!" He clenched down on the fingers and tried to move away.

Obito's hand simply clamped down on Naruto's hips and he pulled his arse closer to his face until the blond's legs were hanging off his shoulder; he stretched Naruto as much as he could while licking around the reddened pucker.

"Hmmm! O-Obi…"

Obito smiled even as he continued his ministration; he then pulled back and removed his fingers from Naruto's entrance with a wet 'plop.'

"The most beautiful sound ever," he murmured in reverence as he eyed his fiancé's entrance in desire, licking his lips at the thought of burying his cock inside him again, the first time in two weeks.

Naruto blushed hotly even as his eyes remained darkened with desire; he whimpered when Obito's hands moved up his thighs then grabbed hold of his legs and pushed them off his shoulders and towards Naruto's.

"I really love how flexible you are, Naru," he muttered, talking to himself more than anyone.

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved his hand to the underside of his things, spreading his legs as much as he could as Obito began generously lubing his erect cock; he eyed the almost painful looking mushroom head and moaned softly.

He couldn't wait to feel Obito again, it has been two weeks too long.

"Ready, love?"

For a couple seconds he didn't respond, too immersed in his fantasy of Obito fucking him until he couldn't walk that he actually jerked away as a harsh smack landed on one of his arse cheeks.

"Ahhhh!"

Obito snorted and pulled his closer then placed the tip of his cock at the slightly gaping entrance; he looked at Naruto to see him glaring at him, a pout on his lips.

"You deserve it." was his reply before breaching Naruto's pucker with the tip of his dick. "And you deserve this too."

Naruto's eyes flickered in pleasure, ignoring Obito's words as the other man slowly but surely pushed all the way inside him until he bottomed out. "Ohhhh! Fuuuuuckk!"

Obito grinned in satisfaction, his eyes fluttering as Naruto clenched down around him; he looked down at where they were joined and his hands moved to Naruto's waist as he pushed the blond man down on his cock until they were fully joined, eliciting a groan from Naruto.

"This is a sight for sore eyes."

Without waiting for a reply, he moved his hands to Naruto legs and he pushed down on them as his body pushed off of the couch until he was eye to eye with Naruto whose eyes were staring up into his. He grinned and looked down at where they were joined and not wasting another second, he began thrusting.

He kept his gaze on where his cock was moving in and out of Naruto and he couldn't help but be more turned on at the sight. He heard the whimpers leaving Naruto's mouth and frowned.

He was too quiet and that just wouldn't do.

Within seconds his thrusting sped up and Naruto yelled as Obito's cock brushed his prostate, his hands moved to Obito's shoulders and he pressed down as Obito began pounding away inside him.

"Ahhhhmmmm!" Naruto's eyes closed at the pleasure and he canted his hips up to meet Obito's brutal thrusts.

Obito grunted and sped up even more until the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room, his favourite sound ever.

"Fuck, Naru." He pressed down harder on Naruto's legs as his balls slapped against Naruto's arse. He licked his lips as the pressure around his cock increased. He looked up at Naruto to see tears streaming down his face even as loud moans left his mouth.

"Beautiful," he murmured softly, pulling back and removing Naruto's legs from his shoulders and placing them on his lap. He then moved his hands at the back of the blond's shoulder and in a display of strength, he pulled the blond up until he was seated in his lap.

Naruto screamed at the position as Obito's cock was jabbed up against his prostate; he wept as Obito's pounding renewed, the man pushing his hips down even more on his cock.

Obito looked at his fiancé as the blond man unravelled In front of his face; he groaned when Naruto's eyes scrunched together and a scream left his lips as his orgasm tore through him, his entrance clenching down on his lover's cock almost suffocatingly.

Obito gritted his teeth and he couldn't stop his hips stuttering as his orgasm was pulled from him, Naruto's entrance trying to suck him dry.

"Fuck!"

Naruto moaned and his body fell back against the couch as Obito's hands were too weak to keep holding him up.

"Shit, Naru!" He cursed softly, looking down at the mess on their stomachs with a huff.

"Obi…" Naruto murmured softly before losing consciousness, his head turned to the side.

Obito's eyes slanted close and he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto then twisted their position until the blond was lying on top of him, his cock still buried inside him.

"I can't be fucking bothered to pull out." He groaned and Naruto's hair tickled him but otherwise ignored it to hold the sweaty blond.

"Obi…"

He huffed out a laugh and relaxed.

They would eventually argue when they woke up about the dried cum but right now, he was sleepy.

"Naru…"


	9. Naruto X Pein (Yahiko not Nagato)

**Naruto X Pein (Yahiko not Nagato)**

Yahiko gazed at the blond beauty laughing and chatting with his friends and just generally making a load of noise in the Cafeteria. Try as he might, he just couldn't look away from the mesmerising sight.

"Look any closer and you might see his pores."

Yahiko's eyebrows scrunched together at Deidara's offhand comment, seeing as the blond guy was distractedly drinking from both his and Sasori's milkshakes.

He sighed softly then averted his gaze from the way more beautiful blond and towards Deidara. "I would focus more on placating my boyfriend if I were you."

Deidara looked at him in confusion then turned to look at Sasori's annoyed face; he grinned around the straw and took a deep pull before releasing it and handing it back to Sasori who shook it, the look of annoyance growing deeper.

"As of today, you now owe me £45.20 for all the milkshakes you stole." Was all he said before turning back to his food.

Deidara pouted and sidled up closer to him. "Buuuuttttt, Sassssorrrrii! I'm your beautiful boyfriend, I shouldn't have to pay." He rubbed his cheek against Sasori in attempt to sway him but the redhead simply rolled his eyes.

"That stopped working after you first tried it. I want my money by the end of the week or it'll be your arse."

Deidara's eyes widened and a foxy grin stretched his face. "Well, in that case, you'll ever see a single pound from me." He then laid his head on Sasori's shoulder and picked up his unfinished milkshake.

"I can't wait for the day you get fucking fat, you pig." Hidan softly as he copied off Itachi's biology homework.

Deidara rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "I have a high metabolism, Kabuto."

Silence reverberated around their table and they turned to look at Hidan when the pencil in his hand snapped in half.

"Deidara." He looked at said guy and clenched his teeth to stop himself from attacking the blind. "I swear if you call me that again, I'm going to wring your fucking neck!"

Deidara only rolled his eyes and ignored his threat. "You can't be mad at me. Be mad at Orochimaru for mistaking you for his lapdog. It's not my fault you both have grey hair."

Hidan growled and was seconds away from launching himself at Deidara when the back of his neck was grabbed. "It's silver not grey, you dumb blond!"

"Hidan, your hair is grey." was Kakuzu's reply as he typed away on his computer. Yahiko looked over at the screen to see Microsoft Excel opened and rolled his eyes at the amount of money that Kakuzu was balancing.

Hidan gashed his teeth and looked about to throw his and Itachi's homework book at Kakuzu when the hand on his neck tightened some more. "Hidan, behave." He clenched his hands and glared at an uncaring Deidara who was now begging Sasori for a slice of his pie.

"Both of you are like children sometimes," Itachi murmured, pulling Hidan closer and wrapping an around his hips. "Finish your homework. We have Professor Umino's class next and you know how he gets."

Hidan grumbled but returned to his writing after Itachi handed him a new pencil.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and turned back to look over at the table, his eye widened when they connecting with beautiful blue eyes and he barely managed to not duck his head in embarrassment. He instead sent the blond a wink and grinned when his face immediately reddened and he turned away.

"Oooo someone's feeling a bit confident," Konan teased as she came to sit next to him, Nagato sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her neck.

He mockingly flipped her off then turned back to his lunch.

"You really should ask him out, man. You're acting like a fucking pussy, I mean, look at me. I asked Itachi out the first time I laid eyes on him and it's been like three fucking months since you've seen that bimbo." Hidan interjected unhelpfully.

Yahiko glared at him and before he could give a retort, Itachi replied. "If I remember correctly, it took me fucking you three times before you asked me out just as you came and fainted on my bed."

Laughter rang out and Hidan glared at Itachi who was looking at him in amusement. "I didn't fucking faint! Fainting is for pussies like Deidara."

Deidara snorted. "I don't faint, I just lose consciousness from Sasori's amazing dick, arsehole."

"Same difference, now both of you shut up!" Kakuzu grouched, his typing speeding up in an effort to block out the two loud mouths.

Yahiko sighed and stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm out of here before I get aneurysm."

"I think you're giving yourself an aneurysm from pining on that blond for so long." Konan grinned at the glare sent her way.

"You're one to talk, still having problems with that Origami Dragon? It's been what? Two weeks now?" He retorted, grinning when Konan flipped him off.

Deidara and Hidan snorted then glared at one another.

"Get the fuck out of here, Yahiko."

He chuckled and waved goodbye at a glaring Konan then left.

**...**

Yahiko grunted and slammed his locker close. "Fucking piece of shit! That useless bastard Jiraiya still hasn't fixed it."

"If it's any consolation, Jiraiya's my Godfather and he even disappoints me."

Yahiko stiffened at the voice and he turned around to see the blond bombshell leaning against his orange colored locker; his eyes flickered up and down the blond's body, lingering on the short, pleated skirt then returned to his face.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased, hands brushing against his skirt.

Yahiko swallowed and walked towards the blond who was looking at him with a sly smile; he placed a hand above his head and leaned towards him.

Where he got this confidence, he didn't know, but what he did know was that there was a sexy blond cheerleader in front of him and he'd be a fool to not do anything.

He's been pining for so long, it was about time he took action instead of acting like a 12 year old.

"Sexiest view I've ever seen, I'll tell you that." He replied, gazing into the blond's beautiful azure eyes.

The blond smiled at him and in a show of confidence, he placed a hand on Yahiko's chest and moved closer to him. "I find that hard to believe seeing as you've never made a move before. Am I that intimidating?"

Yahiko's eyes rover over his face before moving downwards, stopping on his exposed midriff for a second too long then moved back to his face. "Intimidating? Not likely. Your Godmother's the principal and I wouldn't put it past her to poison me if I did something."

He chuckled softly and pressed closer to Yahiko, his breath caressing the man's lips. "Tsunade-baba isn't like that, she'd probably choke you first for putting your hands anywhere on my body."

Yahiko snorted. "I haven't put my hands on you… yet." As he spoke, his left hand moved to the blond's hips and he smirked. "Now, she can choke me."

"Hmm, is that all you're gonna do?"

Yahiko chuckled and bent his face closer until their lips were a breath away. "Go out with me, Naruto."

Naruto bit his lips and moved his hands to wrap them around Yahiko's neck. "Only if you kiss me first."

He grinned then closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against those of the sun-kissed blond's and he couldn't help the soft moan which left his lips as their tongues battled against each others.

Naruto pressed even closer to him and he wrapped his arms around the blond, one of his hand moving to the skirt clad arse and grabbing one cloth covered cheek.

Their tongues continued battling for a couple more seconds before he pulled away. Naruto looked about to complain when Yahiko smirked and his lips descended on the blond's neck.

"Hmmm. I'm not yours to mark, you know." He breathed out, tilting his neck to the side despite his words.

Yahiko huffed and just continued marking the blond's neck; he happily placed a few hickies then began placing butterfly kisses up the expanse of skin until he came back to the blond's chin.

"That'll change soon enough."

Naruto snorted at that. "I'm sure… You know, I still don't get why we have to play this game and why you won't just tell your friends that we've been dating for two months now."

"Because they're annoying fuckers, Naru. I just know that one of them will try and steal you away from me." He retorted, pulling away to gaze into Naruto's eyes, biting his lip at the flushed cheeks.

"Hmm mm. And who would steal me away from you? Hidan? Ha, I'm not a masochist. Itachi? I don't speak caveman. Kakuzu? Ha. Kisame? Eww, I mean, I like tattoos but that's overboard. Nagato? Double Eww, he's my cousin. Deidara? Puh-lease. Don't even mention Sasori. And Konan's a girl. You're just an easily jealous, possessive bastard."

Yahiko shrugged, not denying anything. "I am, and I have a right to be. You are too sexy for your own good." His hand slid lower until it rested on Naruto's leg and he moved it higher to rest on a bare arse cheek. "What are you wearing under this?"

Naruto grinned and licked his lips. "Lingerie."

He groaned and moved his hands to said lingerie and gripped the soft material. "I can't wait to see you in this later."

"Oh yeah? I'm still kinda mad at you."

Yahiko huffed. "It was a mistake you know. It's not the end of the world just because that stinking ramen fell from my hands."

Naruto gasped and playfully smacked his chest. "Hey! Ramen is food from the God's, don't you dare disrespect it. You don't see me saying anything about that disgusting dango that you and Itachi seem to love so much."

Yahiko rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "Now I'm hungry. Why don't I eat you right now?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head at him.

"No damn way. The last time you did, my friends teased me for a week."

Yahiko frowned and looked at him pleasingly. "Oh come on, please?"

"No."

"Naru?"

"Yahiko?"

"My beautiful sun-kissed blond?"

"Yes, my hard-headed ginger lover?"

Yahiko snorted and rolled his eyes. "You get on my damn nerves sometimes, you know that?"

"And you have no mercy for my arse."

"I will not deny that, but in my defense, it's a rather lovely arse." He replied softly, caressing said arse cheek.

"Hmm mmm. I need to get to cheerleading practice, if I'm late, Sakura will flay me alive." He murmured, pecking Yahiko's lips in apology.

"I still don't get why you let her boss you around so much. Especially when the Head cheerleading position belongs to you." He sighed and pulled his hands from under Naruto's skirt and moved away. "We hardly spend any time with each other."

Naruto giggled softly and tightened his arms around Yahiko's neck. "If you would finally tell your friends that we're together then we'll be able to spend as much time with each other as possible. As for Sakura, cheerleading is the only thing she has where anyone notices her, I feel pity for her and I don't mind leaving her in her delusions a bit longer. "

"Sasuke is asexual, though. I doubt he would change his mind about that anytime soon."

Naruto only shrugged. "That teme isn't bisexual, I think he's pan. He just told Sakura he's asexual to get her off his back. He's been hooking up with Haku, Gaara, Ten-Ten, Neji, Yagura and Fu on the downlow for months now."

Yahiko's eyes gained an interested gleam and a smirk flitted across his face. "Is that so? I happen to know that Gaara's been in an on and off again relationship with Kyuubi and that Neji is dating Shisui. My my, what sweet blackmail material I've acquired. Thank you so much, Naruto. Now that duckbutt bastard has to do what I say or Kyuubi would cut his dick off and Shisui will more than likely pluck his eyes out."

Naruto looked at him weirdly as he grinned in literal happiness. "You're weird."

"I don't mind, I finally have blackmail on that little bitch and I'm going to take full advantage of it."

"Yahiko,calm down." He groaned, pulling at the man's hair.

"Owww, Sheesh!" He scowled and slapped Naruto's arse cheek in rebuttal.

"Walk me to practice. I enjoy seeing the jealousy on everyone's face when you walk me to the field. I mean, you're sexy as fuck and all mine, I don't mind rubbing it in their faces." He smirked at Yahiko who raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly thought you were innocent?"

He only grinned and pushed Yahiko away from him, righting his uniform quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Without another word, he sauntered off.

Yahiko chuckled then followed after him, slapping his arse in response then wrapping his arms around his hips.

"I'm sure you don't."


	10. Naruto X Kiba

**Naruto X Kiba**

Kiba's upper lip curled in distaste as he was forced to pay for yet another bowl of ramen for Naruto; he seriously regretted betting with the blind menace now.

"Another miso, Ayame!"

He rolled his eyes when the blond shot him a grin then practically inhaled the bowl of ramen placed in front of him.

"Aroo… Ruff!"

Kiba snorted and looked down at Akamaru. "Whatever, I didn't actually think that he would win, you know."

"woof-woof!"

"Akamaru, you're not exactly making it easier. This is costing a month's worth of missions."

"Arf…"

"Why don't you just go to sleep and stop making my life even more miserable," he grouched, frowning when he heard slurping from Naruto who seemed to be making as much noise as he could to probably aggravate him even more.

"arf-arf!" Akamaru broke him out of his train of thought and he sighed softly.

"You're acting like I don't know. He hasn't eaten in months and Lady Tsunade said that he can have some once in a while." He retorted, focusing once more on Naruto who seemed to be just about to finish this bowl… his fourth bowl.

"Ayam-"

"No!" He cut in, crossing his arms over his chest as Naruto turned to look at him. "You've had enough ramen to last you at least two months."

Naruto scowled at him. "You promised that you would pay, Kiba. You can't go back on your word now."

"I'm not going back on my word, Naruto. I'm just making sure that you don't overdo it." He replied, rolling his eyes as the blond angrily got off the chair and moved closer to him, glaring into his eyes even as he supported his weight by putting his hands on Kiba's legs.

"Kiba, I swear if I don't eat at least two more bowls, you'll be sleeping with Akamaru for a month!" He was obviously went for threatening but Kiba had to bite his lips to keep in the snort which threatened to put him in even more trouble.

Naruto was the farthest thing from threatening with his round, chubby cheeks puffed in anger and the fact that he looked to be getting tired from standing so much so that he was leaning almost all his weight on Kiba's legs. Pregnancy was obviously dealing a punishing blow to the blond.

He was adorably squishy now and to be honest, Kiba loved the look of him even though he doubted it would last long after the blond gave birth to their twins and began training once more to lose all the baby weight.

"I'm not exactly worried, Naru." He loosened his arms from their crossed position and wrapped them around Naruto, placing them at his lower back as the blond began wincing from the strain on standing too long in one position. "I'm pretty sure you won't last that long before begging me to come back to bed."

Naruto huffed but let go of his anger in favor of trying his best to climb Kiba in order to take some pressure off his swollen feet; he grunted when Kiba pulled him up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could.

"Aren't I too heavy?" He muttered so softly that Kiba knew that if he were anyone else, he wouldn't have heard a lick of what he just said.

He snorted and placed a kiss at the back of Naruto's neck. "Oh please, you'll never be too heavy for me. In fact, you're still as thin as a noodle, I think you need to gain some more weight."

He was obviously lying but his self-preservation instincts was active 24/7.

Naruto giggled and relaxed against him, obviously not hearing the grunt which left Kiba as his entire weight was now being supported by the other man. "Really?"

"Of course, baby. Why don't we get back to our apartment and I give you one of my ultra-special massages?" He said this even as he continued placing kisses at the back of Naruto's neck.

"Kami, yes! I really need one right now, your kids are tossing all my precious ramen around and now I'm losing all my energy." He whined and pushed back against Kiba.

Kiba snorted and carefully extracted his wallet from his pocket and pulled the required money out for Naruto's four bowls and his one. "Thank you, Ayame-chan."

Ayame smiled at him as she took the money. "Naruto looks really tired, you should get him home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I know. See you later, Ichiraku-san!"

"Come again boys!" Ichiraku yelled as he pulled back the curtain separating the two rooms.

Kiba grunted as he wrapped his arms around Naruto who seems to be seconds away from falling asleep on his lap. "Akamaru, meet us back at the apartment. Naruto's too tired to walk."

Akamaru only huffed at him but remained sleeping.

He sighed and carefully did the required hand signs to teleport to their apartment.

Next up, a super-duper massage for his pregnant, blond boyfriend.

**...**

Naruto glared at Kiba when the man refused to let him hold his children. "Kiba, I didn't spent 72 hours giving birth just to not be able to hold my babies afterwards!" He was tired as hell but there was no way he was sleeping until he held his babies.

Kiba was holding their daughter and son in his arms and looked to be seconds away from crying. "B-But Naru."

"Come on, I want to hold them before I sleep, I'm tired as hell." He whined and stretched his arms out, waiting patiently for Kiba to place one of his babies into his arms.

Kiba was hesitant to do it but when Naruto's face transformed into an ugly scowl, he walked forward and leaned down so that the blond could take their daughter from his arms.

"Oh, Kami." He breathed softly, looking at his daughter's sleeping face. "My beautiful Akemi."

"Beautiful sunrise?"

He nodded and continued memorising their daughter's face. "She's perfect, Kiba."

Kiba smiled and sat down next to him on the hospital bed. "If that's her name then this little guy is Inuzuka, Botan."

Naruto smiled and switched babies with Kiba. "Long life?"

He nodded and caressed his daughter's chubby cheek with a finger, earning a soft whimper.

"This is… Kami, Naruto." Tears streamed down his face as he continued looking at his daughter. "Thank you so much, I can

never… Kami." He whispered and moved closer to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and laid his head down on Kiba's shoulder. "No, thank you."

Kiba sighed and wrapped his arm around Naruto. This was his family and they'll hopefully add to it in the future but right now, this was the most precious gift he had ever gotten in his life.

"I love you, Naru."

"Love you too." Naruto replied tiredly, snuggling closer to his boyfriend."

Kiba smiled and rubbed his cheek against Naruto's hair.

"Okay, I want to see my grandchildren!"

"Yeah, I'm their Aunty!"

Kiba groaned as he heard the voice of his mother and sister.

"Quit making noise in my hospital!" Lady Tsunade's voice boomed back.

"Lady Tsunade, you will not stop me!" his sister, Hana, yelled back.

His mother Tsume agreed. "Yes, you will not stop me from meeting my grandchildren!"

"Oh, try me!"

"Granny isn't kidding around, is she?" Naruto muttered softly.

Kiba snorted in agreement. "Neither are my mother and sister."

"We love them anyways."

"Yeah."

They were interrupted as a loud boom echoed across the hospital causing their babies to wake up.

"We love them anyways," Naruto grunted softly.

"Yeah," He grouched, looking down at his daughter who had her face scrunched as she cried.

"Yeah…"


	11. Naruto X Sai

**Naruto X Sai**

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against someone's locker as he looked on at the sight of his boyfriend being corner by his supposed friends.

Sakura and Ino really had no shame as they flirted with Sai and attempted to lure him towards the janitor's closet where 75% of the school population went to hook up.

Sai was simply staring at them with that fake arse smile that Naruto hated with a passion; his face and clothing was smeared with paint as he had an Art class that same day.

"Come on, Sai. Naruto doesn't have to know." Sakura purred, earning an eye roll from Naruto.

And she wondered why no one sane would go out with her.

Sai just looked at her blankly.

Naruto had to fight to keep in a snort. They obviously didn't know the kind of guy Sai was. The fact that they thought that they could seduce him was laughable in itself.

Sai was… Sai.

To this day, Naruto was still a bit iffy on how they even got together as he remembered wanted to punch the guy repeatedly.

"Yeah, Naruto doesn't have to know. We can show you a good time."

He looked on in amusement as Sai just looked at Ino and Sakura.

"Why aren't you talking? Are we so beautiful that you're speechless?" Sakura asked, moving closer to him.

To tell you the truth, Naruto felt pity For Sakura and Ino. Sai was easily the most frustrating guy he knew.

Ino looked to be growing annoyed as Sai just continued looking at them without saying anything or moving a muscle.

"What the hell, are you retarded or something?"

Sai turned around, opened his locker and pulled two of his custom paint brushes out then closed his closer and turned back to Sakura and Ino.

"I'm just not interested in the both of you. Naruto is worth more than you two combined and not to mention, he doesn't have to whore himself out for attention."

After saying his piece, he walked away from the two shocked girls and Naruto laughed when he saw the angry expression crossing their faces as they balled their hands into fists.

Naruto snickered softly as Sai deflected their hands and smacked them on said hands with his paint brushes; he outright laughed at the looks on their faces as they turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto."

He waved at them then pushed off of the locker and approached Sai who smiled at him… The same annoying fake smile that Naruto absolutely loathed.

"Sai." He nudged his boyfriend's shoulder and grinned at him in amusement. "I kinda feel sorry for them for trying to seduce you."

Sai just continued smiling at him even as they walked away from the two girls who had guilty expression on their faces.

"You could stop being aggravating for once," he murmured softly, brushing up against him as they headed back to the Art room.

"Why would I stop when it's effective in getting under everyone's skin?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his reply. "It's a wonder you haven't been suspended or better yet, expelled, for being this aggravating."

"They cannot expel me for being a model student, Naruto."

"I hardly think that you are a example of a model student, Sai." He yawned loudly." I am so freaking bored. I have a free period now and I don't know what to do. Sakura and Ino are no longer my friends so there's no use hanging out with them and everyone else is in class while Gaara is skipping as usual."

Without saying a word, Sai transferred his brushes to his other hand and wrapped his now free arm around Naruto and pulled him closer. "I am not fucking you in the empty classroom again, Naruto. I have a very important project now and I can't afford any distractions."

Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not a sex fiend, Sai. That wasn't what I was expecting but I wouldn't have been adverse to it."

Sai chuckled dryly at that. "Of course not."

Within minutes, they arrived at the Art room and Naruto held onto the other boy desperately. "Please let me come in, I promise that I won't distract you." Sai just looked at him as he begged.

"Sai, please. Come on, you can't be this merciless to allow me to suffer through the terrifying effects of boredom."

Sai opened the door, turned around and kissed his lips before pulling back and entering the room; he gave Naruto that fake smile he hated with a passion then slammed the door in his face.

"Yes, I can."

Naruto looked at the door with wide eyes and cursed.

"Sai, you bastard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please levae a Comment!


	12. Naruto X Yagura

**Naruto X Yagura**

Yagura Karatachi looked into the eyes of the man standing before him, his arms folded behind his back as he observed the open blue eyes staring back at him.

"If you would so kindly repeat your request, preferably slower, Karatachi Naruto." His voice remained cool and aloof even as the man in front of him winced at the words.

The man, Naruto steeled his resolve, keeping their eyes connected as he repeated his request. "I would like permission to visit Konohagakure and meet my Godparents Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sennin, Lord Mizukage."

Yagura seemed apathetic at his words but Naruto noticed the tightening around his eyes before it disappeared just as quickly. "I… Refuse."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he stepped forward unconsciously only to halt just as quickly at the look that Yagura sent him; he twisted his hands and avoided Yagura's piercing eyes.

"Yagura… Please. They're my only link to my parents and I would like to get to know them. Please, I'm begging you." He wasn't embarrassed to beg the man in front of him. Yagura wasn't the easiest to go with and the man would normally never be moved, whether by tears, begging or other but Naruto wasn't just anyone, he was the man's husband so his privileges should notably be above that of others.

Yagura turned around and watched back to his desk, sitting down in his chair and clasping his hands in front of him; he stared at a fidgeting Naruto and beckoned him closer with a tilt of his head.

Naruto moved forward without a word, manoeuvring around Yagura's staff and coming to stand in front of the seated Mizukage.

Yagura turned his chair and before Naruto could react, he pulled him onto his lap, ignoring the yelp which left Naruto's lips.

"I refuse."

Narufo frowned and turned so that his legs were on either side of Yagura's hips and they were looking directly at each other; he absentmindedly pulled the Mizukage's hat off Yagura's head and placed it on the desk so that he could look into his husband's pupiless, pink eyes properly.

"Yagura, please. The most time I'll ask for is a month, nothing more. I just… I just want to meet with them to finally get some information about my parents, that's all I ask for. I'm not planning on staying and I will go with as much guards as you want, I just want the opportunity."

Yagura's expression remained unmoving even as his hands moved to Naruto's hips where he gripped them with bruising force. "Naruto...I… I cannot grant you permission to do this."

Naruto bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Yagura's neck; he looked at him pleadingly.

"Why? Give me one good reason why, Yagura. Please, you know how important this is to me." He knew that any offers of sex or otherwise would never work on Yagura, so all he had were his words… Not that that was any better.

Yagura wasn't exactly the sympathetic type but Naruto should get some privileges seeing as he had given the man a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy.

Only Kami knows how they even started a relationship seeing as Yagura was one of the most formal and composed persons he had ever met. If memory served him right, he had been given an A-rank which entailed wiping out a group of Chunin level missing nin that had been involved with a defective Sennin called Orochimaru. They had been working on some type of jutsu meant to convert enemy chakra on themselves.

Naruto had dealt with them swiftly but had been hit with said jutsu just before he killed the last Chunin. It seemed that he was their test subject as the jutsu didn't seem to be perfected yet.

He had been lucky to survive as it seemed like the jutsu was practically boiling him from the inside out. If it weren't for the Kyuubi then Naruto didn't know what sort of effects he would've suffered from.

Unfortunately, as he began his travel back to the Hidden Mist to report his mission as a success, his body began heating up randomly along the way but he had ignored it as it went away just as quickly. By the time he arrived back in Yagura's office, he felt like he had been lying in the desert of Suna for weeks. His forehead was drenched in sweat and no matter how many bottles of water he had emptied, it still didn't help.

After suffering from the effects for a couple minutes while reporting the mission details to Yagura, he didn't bother asking the Kyuubi what was wrong as he still had the thought that it was nothing… That thought immediately left his mind when Yagura practically attacked him, the three-tails' chakra covering his body as he tore Naruto's clothing off his body only to bend him over his desk and fuck him within an inch of his life.

Normally Naruto would've fought back with everything he had but as soon as the Mizukage's hand touched his skin, he had practically melted into a puddle of goo against the man and he knew no more after that.

After he had been thoroughly fucked, he had discovered that the jutsu that had been used on him had triggered some sort of heat in him and seeing as he identified as a Submissive despite having the strongest known Bijuu, Yagura's Bijuu, Isobu was discovered to be dominant and you could guess the outcome after that.

He came out of his thoughts to see that Yagura had been looking into his eyes the entire time that he had been lost in thought.

' _This man.'_

Naruto sighed and moved closer to Yagura's body. "Just tell me why, please. I deserve that much."

Yagura narrowed his eyes at him then sighed softly, surprising Naruto.

"Naruto… You… are aware that you should've been raised in Konoha seeing you are the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, correct?"

He nodded, a bit confused at the direction that Yagura was taking. What? He wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch but that didn't mean that he wasn't able to eventually perform his job.

"Naruto, if you step one foot into Konoha, they can force you to reinstate as a Shinobi seeing that you were supposed to be there in the first place. They can also use it as grounds to start a war with Mist and label it as kidnapping. They won't care that you were brought here by someone, they'll just see it as Mist getting greedy by wanting another Jinchuriki. Currently they are aware that you are a Shinobi of the Hidden Mist but unless they want to start a war, they cannot take you back. What makes it even more difficult is that you are my husband and is therefore off-limits. You will be able to visit Konohagakure in the fifth anniversary of our marriage whereas you'll be able to relinquish any prior citizenship with any other villages. Unfortunately, I cannot rush the process so we have another year left before the papers can be permantely documented."

By the end of Yagura's explanation, he had lowered his eyes in resignation. "So what you're not saying is that my Godparents have contacted me in the event that I'll do this exact thing and be forcefully reinstated as a Shinobi of Konohagakure?"

Yagura didn't confirm nor deny his words but he really didn't need to.

Naruto sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Yagura's.

"Fuck." He avoided looking into Yagura's eyes, knowing that his husband wasn't keen on foul language being spoken in his presence. For fucks sake, he couldn't even swear when they were having sex.

_This man…_

They remained quiet for a few seconds before a knock came at the door and broke them out of their thoughts.

Naruto straightened his posture and looked about to get up when Yagura's hands tightened his on his hips; he sighed then turned around until his back was to Yagura's chest and rested his head back against his husband's shoulder.

"Come in!"

Naruto shivered at hearing the low baritone voice so close to his ears.

Immediately the door opened and before he could ready himself, two small forms rushed passed the Jōnin instructor they had hired and jumped over Yagura's desk and into his arms.

He wheezed as they collided with his chest and Yagura didn't even make a sound, he just wrapped his arms around the three of them and dismissed the Jōnin.

The man bowed then left just as quickly as he came in.

"Okaasan!"

"Otousan!

Naruto smiled at their excited chatter and pulled them closer as they chatted off Yagura's ears, said man looking at them with a small smile on their face… A very small smile.

He grunted a bit as they climbed his body so that they could look properly into Yagura's eyes.

"Otousan, Arai-Sensei taught Yuriko and I how to weild a kunai and how to hit a target!" Yumeko, their three year old son exclaimed.

Naruto sighed and hefted their little bodies up some more as they began sliding down his Jōnin flak jacket.

"Yeah! It was fun but I only managed to hit one target…" Yuriko muttered, looking down in embarrassement as if Yagura would be disappointed in her.

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved as if to get up, but Yagura's arms which had loosened beforehand tightened again around them.

"No."

He groaned and relaxed back against Yagura's shoulder, resigning himself to hearing about every single detail of their children's day.

"Okaasan, are you listening?" Yumeko yelled, looking into his eyes with his own pupiless, pink eyes.

Naruto only grunted. Apparently that was enough for Yumeko as they continued their little story.

Yagura chuckled lowly and he barely stopped the moan from escaping his mouth. He instead adjusted his position on his husband's lap, making sure to press down as much as he could on the clothed erection hidden under Yagura's Jōnin armour and his Mizukage robes.

"You'll regret that… Later."

He repeated the motion in response to the subtle threat and grinned when one of Yagura's hand moved away from where it was wrapped around them and snaked towards his thigh where he gripped it punishingly.

He bit his lip but grinned in satisfaction.

"Okaasan, why are you grinning?"

"And what's with that creepy look on your face?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Comment! I'm almost done :)


	13. Naruto X Haku

**Naruto X Haku**

As Haku appeared in front of Kakashi's attack on Zabuza, Naruto did the only thing he could do that he didn't even know that he could do, he used the Kyuubi's chakra unconsciously.

For a terse moment nothing happened, no one moved, the bridge remained shrouded in mist and the only sound made was the sound of a jutsu snuffing out.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock along with those of everyone around except for the young boy who intended on sacrificing his life for that of his mentor. His eyes were closed in anticipation for a blow that he didn't receive.

It took a couple seconds but he finally opened his eyes only to gasp as his eyes landed on the flow of red chakra surrounding the arms of the grey haired Shinobi.

His eyes followed where the chakra was coming from and he gasped when they landed on Naruto. Said boy looked shocked but a beat later, he breathed a sigh of relief and in a move shocking everyone, the red chakra around the grey haired Shinobi's hand noticeably tightened before propelling the man away from Haku and Zabuza.

Naruto's eyes widened but he shrugged as Kakashi landed without a problem when the Kyuubi's chakra released him.

"Naruto."

Naruto's attention was immediately diverted to Haku who had walked forward and fell to his knees in disbelief; he walked forward, ignoring his teammates who were staring at him in disbelief.

"I can't… I can't do this, Haku, I just can't." He whispered softly, steadily approaching the teen looking up at him. "I can't pretend that I don't know you anymore." Falling to his knees in front of Haku, he grabbed the teen's hands and stared into his uncovered eyes.

"I can't pretend that I don't know you anymore, I just can't." Haku continued staring at him before a small smile slid onto his face.

"Naruto."

Naruto gave him a tired grin and moved forwards, wrapping his arms around Haku's still form.

"Haku."

Haku wrapped his arms around him, both of them ignoring the surprised looks aimed at them from everyone on the bridge.

"You know, I thought that I'd die back there." He nosed along Naruto's neck as he spoke causing the teen to noticeably shiver.

Naruto only wrapped his arms tighter around him. "As if I'd let you leave me alone. I meant what I said when I told you that I wanted you to come back with me."

Haku sighed softly and placed a kiss below his ear.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Laughing softly, Naruto pulled back and buried his hands on either side of Haku's face. "Crazy for you? Yes I am."

Haku rolled his eyes and buried his hand in Naruto's hair then pulled him closer, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss."

Naruto smiled and moved his arms to wrap around Haku's neck.

"Wait a minute! I thought that Naruto liked me!" Sakura's shrill voice broke everyone out of their reverie.

Kakashi chuckled. "Observation is key to the success of a team, Sakura."

"I thought… That dobe."

They steadily ignored the glower Sasuke aimed at Haku's form.

"Oh be quiet, Kakashi-Sensei! You didn't know either!"

Kakashi only shrugged.

"So my brat and your brat are together? That makes things a little bit more difficult." Zabuza interjected.

"Quite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, well, I'm not a total perv. I couldn't in good conscious make it Explicit, sorry. Please leave a Review.


	14. Naruto X Utakata

**Naruto X Utakata**

Utakata Awadachi looked at the sun as it rose in the sky from his place on a tree branch; he sighed and grasped his pipe tightly at his side before focusing once more on the sleeping Shinobi a couple feet away from him.

There were four in total. A dark haired guy who was wearing a rather creepy smile as he gazed at a pink haired Kunoichi, said Kunoichi looked to be threatening the guy who just continued smiling. The third person was a grey haired guy reading from an unfamiliar orange book and resting against a tree. He was wearing a mask which covered a good portion of his face.

The last guy was the one which drew his attention. He had long blond hair and was wearing a Jōnin flak jacket, he seemed to emit the chakra of a Bijuu and Utakata surmised that he too must be a Jinchuriki. Which one, he didn't really know.

Judging by their headbands, they were Shinobi of the Leaf and he withheld the sigh which threatened to come out.

If he tried to avoid them, they would notice him. It was only his amazing control over his chakra and that of Saiken that he was able to mask his chakra this skilfully.

He continued observing the team and couldn't help but snort when he realised that it was meant to be a decoy for anyone stupid enough to attack them. It wasn't exactly obvious but given the fact that three of the Ninjas had an even distribution of the same amount of Chakra while the blond guy's chakra was noticeably erratic, it had tipped him off. Given his status as a Jinchuriki, it wasn't exactly surprising.

Utakata surmised that the Bunshins belonged to him.

He sighed then moved closer to the clearing.

"I do not want any trouble, I would simply like to be on my way." He wasn't exactly afraid of confrontation, but he remained wary and on alert.

"Who are you?"

Utakata looked up to see the grey haired Shinobi looking down at him while he was flanked by the other two, including the blond Jinchuriki who had already dispelled the clones.

"None of your business. I do not care for your names and I ask that you return the curtesy and allow me to pass unbothered. I do not care for you nor your village." He looked into the Shinobi's eyes and was surprised to see him pulling down his mask to reveal that of the legendary Sharingan.

"I apologise, but I cannot let you do that unless you tell us your motives."

The other three remained silent as they watched him but Utakata could tell that the blond was a bit curious about him as he kept frowning.

Probably sensing the foreign chakra around him but not really connecting the pieces.

"I am not aware on how that is any of your business. Do not assume that because you weild the Sharingan that you are somehow above my skill level. Unless you want to fight, I ask that you allow me passage to the Land of Steam unbothered. As far as I am concerned, Shinobi of Konohagakure have no influence here and trying to start a fight is not recommended."

The pink haired Kunoichi clenched her fists and glared at him. "Why not just tell us your name?!"

Utakata sighed. "I do not want to so please respect my decision. You have no power over the Land of Steam nor me. Don't let your ego overcome you just because you hail from a strong village. There are always Shinobi more powerful than you around and you would do well to not insult them by underestimating their power. Now, I will be on my way. If you want to fight, be warned, I fight to kill."

He waited for them to react and he was a bit surprised to see the blond Jinchuriki jump down and moved closer to him until only two trees separated them.

"You're a Jinchuriki too, aren't you?" The man's voice was rather pleasant and he simply nodded in reply.

The guy's eyes widened at his confirmation and totally surprising Utakata, a huge smile split his face. "Seriously? Which one are you? I'm-"

"Naruto! It is not wise to divulge sensitive information to others despite having something in common." The grey haired man warned.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, sorry about that Kakashi-Sensei."

The man, Kakashi-Sensei sighed and jumped down to land on the same branch as this Naruto along with the other two. Utakata just continued looking at them, his expression unchanging.

The man, Kakashi-Sensei looked to be deactivating his Sharingan and within seconds, the mask was covering his eye once more and Utakata frowned as he recognized the gesture.

"You must be Sharingan No Kakashi. Interesting."

Naruto nodded then turned towards his teammates. "And this is Sakura-chan and Sai!"

The Kunoichi, Sakura gashed her teeth and punched Naruto in the side of the head, propelling him into a row of trees. "Naruto, you baka!"

The other two remained unbothered but Utakata frowned. "Why do you treat him like that when he is obviously stronger than you? If I'm guessing correctly, superhuman strength like that is said to be a skill of the Sennin, Senju, Tsunade. Call it a hunch, but I would say that you must've been a weakling before being tutored under the Senju. Hmm… You aren't exactly interesting, no surprise. Now, I would like to continue to my destination is you would be so kind as to stop harassing me." Utakata raised an eyebrow as the pink haired Kunoichi came at him with a fist raised.

He sighed and raised his pipe. He blew a single bubble from it which detached and floated towards the girl who frowned at his 'attack.'

He wasn't stupid, he knew that they were trying to gauge his power level and barely manage to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious tactic.

His face remained neutral as the bubble came in contact with her fist and surprising them all, even Naruto who had recovered and rejoined them, it exploded and sent the girl flying back.

"Attacking someone unbothered isn't respectable." He ignored the dispelling of a clone as the Kunoichi rejoined the team. "Testing my strength with that tactic isn't what I might call impressive but hey, the simpler the better. Now, I tire of this conversation."

He once again raised his pipe, but this time, he blew a bubble large enough to encase him. "You, blond hair Jinchuriki, I am not averse to talking to you someday. Preferably alone." Without another word, he sent a small smile to the guy as the bubble took him away from the scene.

The team of four looked at where he was floating away in surprise.

He kept his eyes on the guy, Naruto to see him smiling at him, his eyes twinkling.

"I can't wait!"

Utakata snorted as he began waving at him but returned it with a small wave of his own before he disappeared completely.

"This will be interesting."

**...**

**3 Months Later**

Utakata absentmindedly blowed bubbles over the large expanse of water, making sure that they weren't chakra infused. He need to be on guard and use his chakra wisely incase he was being attacked.

He sighed softly as he heard the tell-tale signs of someone approaching him and judging by the chakra, he knew who it was.

"Interesting how I find you here."

He remained apathetic as the blond man came to sit down beside him, sitting as close to him than that was acceptable.

Utakata didn't care for it one bit but he also didn't make a huge deal over it.

"I have met you once, how can it be interesting that our paths have crossed once more?"

Naruto snorted at that but didn't disagree with him. "My team is at he hotel and I came for a walk… alone."

"Do you believe it wise to reveal that to me?" He replied softly, blowing more bubbles over the water.

Naruto remained quiet for a second, watching as the air was filled with the other man's bubbles then shook his head and focused on what he said. "I'm proud of my skills and worse case scenario, I can alert them quickly. I think you said that you will not attack until bothered."

Utakata nodded and turned to look at the blond with a frown. "You look rather familiar."

Naruto snorted. "I'm sure I do." He left it at that. "So, which tailed beast do you have? You never answered me back then."

"That is not relevant and revealing that type of information is dangerous. Forgive me if I rather not say." He replied slowly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. The breeze was cool and caressed his skin.

"I don't mind telling you which one I have."

Utakata shook his head. "It does not interest me which tailed beast you have, you are a human not your demon. If you want to introduce yourself then be my guest, if you want to bond over being containers then I am not interested."

Naruto remained quiet at his words. This was… weird. This strange man was way different than the others he had met before. "Do you… Do you resent being a container?"

"No. I used to but now I've long since accepted it. I bare no malice against the Bijuu for being sealed inside me. In fact, I have learned to peacefully coexist with my Bijuu."

Naruto nodded in understanding at his words but he wondered if he could have that kind of relationship with the Kyuubi. They had come a long way since their first meeting but he wouldn't exactly believe that if given a chance to escape that the Kyuubi wouldn't take it, even if it killed Naruto; he looked at the man to see him looking out at the water once more.

"Can I at least get your name?"

For a second, there was no reply but Utakata turned and smiled at him. "No, you may not."

Naruto pouted at him but rolled his eyes as the man's expression remained unchanged.

"You're infuriating."

Utakata simply titled his head at him. "Duly noted."

Naruto chuckled and kept looking at the man. There was just something about him that drew him in, it had nothing to do with him being a Jinchuriki though; he just emitted this mature vibe that drew him in.

"I can tell that your emotions towards me is changing. Why?" Utakata's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He blinked slowly then his eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks. "W-What?"

Utakata snorted softly. "I can tell that you're lowering you guard around me. Is it because of our shared status? Is so, that's not smart of you."

Naruto looked at him blankly but shrugged seconds later. "Nahh, it's not that. I guess…" He trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as he looked for a good explanation to give." Well… I guess that I'm drawn to how unaffected you are. You don't seem to be someone who overthinks everything like me, you just seem to say it as it is and it's refreshing."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

They basked in each other's presence for a couple of minutes before Utakata stood up, Naruto following him in curiosity.

"I apologise, but I must be on my way. Perhaps we will meet again someday." He gave Naruto a small smile which the blond returned.

"Well if that's the case, its better that we at least know each other's names. And before you say anything, my name is Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto."

Utakata smiled even as he created a human sized bubble. "Why are you so interested in knowing me?"

Naruto grinned and surprising Utakata tremendously, he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the man's lips before pulling back. "I think it'd be pitiful if I kissed someone without at least knowing their name. My teammate Sai would never let me live it down. I doubt you're the type of person to put someone through that torture."

Utakata snorted at that, his thoughts flashing to Hotaru before he focused on Naruto. "Then you do not know me."

"I would like to get to know you." Was Naruto's quick reply.

Utakata chuckled then stepped inside of the bubble. "I wouldn't be adverse to that but I have something important to focus on."

"Ever heard of Multitasking?" Naruto quipped, grinning at him when the bubble began floating.

"Hmm, perhaps when we meet again I would have an answer for you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto rolled his eyes at him. "It's Naruto."

Utakata smiled, looking into his even as the bubble rose higher.

"Utakata."

A broad grin flashed across Naruto's face and Utakata couldn't help but think that the blond was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, Utakata!"

He continued smiling even as he disappeared from view.

' _Pleasure meeting you too, Naruto.'_


	15. Naruto X Shisui

**Naruto X Shisui**

"Hey Teme, you think he'll look for us here?" Naruto whispered at Sasuke who was trying his best to ignore him as much as he could.

"Teme!" He mock whispered, looking up over Sasuke's kitchen table before ducking back underneath it.

"Okaasan, be quiet!" Naruto looked at his 5 year old daughter who was holding a finger to her mouth and rolled his eyes. "Uncle Sasuke need to eat so that he could live to see another ten years, Otousan said so."

"You should be quiet Saniiro, you're talking too loud. Also, Uncle Sasuke has more than ten years left before he kicks the bucket, give the man some credit."

His daughter, Saniiro rolled her eyes at him. If he wasn't hiding for his life he would have something to say about it but right now, he was too busy masking his chakra from his husband who was no doubt already looking for him.

"But, Okaasan, Otousan said that Uncle Sasuke would be lucky to have ten years left because Aunty Sakura's children keep trying to drug him to marry him themselves."

Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "Saniiro, I beg you. I implore you. If you love me as much as you say you do then you would help your Kaa-san hide from your Father."

Saniiro rolled her eyes again. Where on earth was this attitude coming from? He seriously had no idea.

"But Kaa-san, you can't hide from Tou-san."

Naruto mimicked the eyeroll once more and folded his arms; he looked into his daughters black eyes and sighed. "And why is that, Saniiro-chan? I'll have you know that your Kaa-san is excellent at hiding."

She giggled and rested her hands on Naruto's arms and looked into his eyes. "Because… I've already found you my little fox."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard his husbands voice before the henge dissipated in a puff of smoke; he immediately crawled out from under Sasuke's kitchen table to see the Teme calmly eating his food as if Naruto's life wasn't at stake.

"You good for nothing Teme! You could've told me!"

Sasuke just turned the next page of the newspaper and stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth. "Get out of my damn house, both of you."

In his anger at Sasuke, he totally forgot the reason why he was no longer hiding and was therefore surprised when arms wrapped around him, trapping him against a solid body.

His breathing stuttered as hair tickled his ears as his husband's lips were placed at his ear. "Let's go my little fox. My foolish cousin has a date with his lover to prepare for."

Before Naruto could scream for help, his husband used the jutsu he was famous for and teleported them out of the bastards house.

Kami, how he hated the Body Flicker technique.

**...**

Naruto struggled in his husband's grip and tried to headbutt him only to receive a harsh slap on his arse cheek. "Oww! That hurt, you know!"

He heard a snort of amusement before his other arse cheek was slapped. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

Naruto frowned and tried to squirm out of his husband's grip once more so he was surprised when he was pushed onto their bed and forcefully turned on his back. "Let me go! I don't deserve this!"

His words earned an eyeroll before his husband took some Ninja wire from his pouch pocket and proceeded to quickly tie his hands together.

"What the! I can't move!" He tried to move his body but nothing happened. He even tried wiggling his toes but still nothing. "What did you do to me?"

"I pricked you will a Paralytic Senbon as soon as we landed in our bedroom. Nifty, huh?"

He scowled as much as he could, which wasn't much and watched as his husband pulled his pants off and threw it over his shoulder. "Now." Naruto shivered as the man's voice deepened considerably. "Get this piece of crap off my dick."

"No! You're a damn fiend, Shisui! We have five kids already! I'm too fucking young to have grey hairs or wrinkles, I'm not Kakashi-Sensei!" He was just happy that the Paralytic seemed to be wearing off.

' _Thank you, Kyuubi.'_

Shisui rolled his eyes at him… What's with the rolling eyes thing? "Naruto, this dick isn't here for nothing. It'd be a sin not to use it to its full capacity, if you get pregnant along the way then all the more better."

"Not for me it isn't! You're not the one who has to be pregnant for 11 months and not 9! You're not the one who gets swollen everything and has to take like 50 bathroom breaks a day! You're not the one who has to train extra hard to lose baby weight of have stretch decorating your stomach because the Kyuubi is an arsehole and wants me to suffer for having sex when he can't and let's not forget that these stretch marks aren't complementing my smexy body… Like at all! Sakura's stretch marks looks better than mine! I wanted tiger stripes, not this mess!" By The end of his rant, Shisui was looking noticeably unimpressed, even when a single tear slid down Naruto's cheek.

That tear wasn't easy, I tell you. He had to force it out and it still looked pitiful.

"Are you done? No really, are you quite finished?" Shisui snorted at his glare. "Get this fucking thing off my dick so that I may destroy that arse of yours for putting it on in the first place." He pointed at the cock cage which Naruto had stumbled upon a couple years ago and didn't think that he would need after he discovered its purpose. What? He was a natural curious person.

"No way, you're keeping it on forever!" He gave the most pathetic evil laugh ever, not noticing the smirk on Shisui's face.

"Okay then!"

Naruto stopped gloating to look at him in suspicion as he moved closer to the bed and turned him back over on his stomach. "If I'm keeping this on then you don't mind this, will you?" He followed his words by pulling Naruto's trousers done and laying a stinging smack on his exposed butt cheek.

"Ouch! That stung!"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that. But wait, does this also sting?" He smacked the other cheek in emphasis cause Naruto who flinch and squeeze his cheeks.

Shisui laughed then forcefully pulled his arse cheeks open, exposing his pink entrance. "I wonder…" He smirked when he heard Naruto's pleas but ignored them in favor of getting up off the bed and picking up the belt that he had flung on the dresser after Fugaku gifted it to him.

He walked back to the bed and repeated the motion of pulling Naruto's arse cheeks open.

"Baby, please!" The Paralytic had worn off but he still couldn't move, Ninja wire was rather strong and he had a feeling that this brand was reinforced somehow.

Shisui ignored his pleas in favor of bending the belt and laying a short smack directly to the exposed pucker causing Naruto to howl in pain and cringe away.

"Interesting," He murmured softly. "I just know that Fugaku would have an aneurysm if he knew what I was doing with his stinking gift." He caressed Naruto's picker with the belt before laying another sharp smack against it.

"Ahhhhh!" He pushed his face into the bedding and try to wiggle away. "I still won't give you the key!"

He heard a loud snort before Shisui's weight sunk the bed as he leaned over Naruto's body. "I was hoping you'd say that," he breathed, kissing the back of Naruto's neck before moving back to his original spot.

"I'll take great pleasure in loosening this pucker up today, Naruto." He opened the arse cheek once more and began laying a series of short smack against the pucker, tightening his grip on Naruto when he tried to squirm away.

He liked his lips as slick started oozing out. "Hmmm, yum."

Naruto practically cried into the bedding but that didn't stop him from grinding against said bedding.

"Oh my, is the pain turning my little fox on?" Shisui teased, slapping the now red and puffy pucker with the belt again.

"Hmmmmm!" Naruto groaned and pushed back against Shisui's hand.

"S-Stop!" He pleaded half-heartedly, moaning when Shisui's tongue licked a stripe from his perineum to his tailbone. "Oohhh!"

"Delicious." He murmured softly, gazing down at his husband's entrance in greed. "You do realise that since I can't come then I'll torture you until you lose consciousness right? Great! This was a good talk!" He then gripped the belt once more but this time, the smack he laid against the spit shined entrance was more stinging than the rest.

"Shisui!"

"That's my name!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I'm a bitch, I know. I'm rather proud of ending it here, have you ever heard of someone fed up of writing smut? Yeah… Pervert,perverts all around :D


	16. Naruto X Kimimaro

**Naruto X Kimimaro**

Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he listened to the yammering of the grey haired nurse in front of him; he didn't spend 4 years in medical school studying 24/7 just to hear the same thing over and over again on the first day of the job.

Sure, it was a good refresher but the guy in front of him was boring as hell.

"And that's it. Are there any questions?" The man asked, righting his glasses for probably the 50th time since he introduced himself.

"Yeah, thank you for the bedtime story, anymore recommendations?"

Naruto's head snapped up and he located the voice immediately. It was a white haired guy with weird looking teeth.

The nurse, Yakushi Kabuto, he thought, glared at the guy who just grinned at him. "If there are no serious question, let me give you a tour around the Hospital."

With one last glare at the guy, Kabuto turned on his heel and walked away.

Naruto and the others quickly began moving; he scowled when a pink haired girl bumped into him without saying sorry. "Hey, watch where you're going." He murmured softly, scurrying after Kabuto before he missed anything.

"And there is the break room."

"Oh shut up, blondie." The pink haired girl retorted, her friend snorted and laughed at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at them; he was 25 years old and way past bullying. He wasn't a kid anymore, but some people find it hard to change. "Whatever…"

Both girl glared at him and looked about to retort when a voice distracted them.

"Hey, Naruto." Said guy's head snapped around to meet coal, black eyes and his own blue eyes widened. "Come here, dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped him off, but he still approached the man. "Teme? Here I thought that I would have at least a week before I saw your mug."

The man rolled his eyes at him but didn't retort, he instead wrapped and arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him at his side. "I'll give you a tour later, right now, I have a surgery to perform and who better to assist me than my buddy Naruto?"

He snorted at that. "Since when are you so nice, Teme? Trying to impress someone?"

"Please… One of my nurses had the audacity to get sick and now I need a replacement that I could stand to spend more than a minute around."

Naruto chuckled, steadily ignoring the lustful looks being sent to his friend from the two girls; he just knew that they would hound him later for Sasuke's number and he would take great pleasure in denying them.

"Gee, Teme... You must be a pain in the arse to work with." He huffed when Sasuke's hand moved to his arse and gave his cheek a pinch.

"Care to find out how much of a pain?"

"As if I'll put myself through that again." He could help the embarrassed flush which crept up his neck. "And please take your hand off my arse, I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression."

Sasuke chuckled dryly at that and nodded at one of his colleagues. "Oh? I think what you meant to say was that you didn't want to give a certain man the wrong impression, right?"

His blush darkened and he spluttered. "What? No!"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke directed them to a room where he immediately began changing into his scrubs; he motioned towards another pair of scrubs for Naruto to change into. "Get ready, the surgery starts in half an hour and it's smart to finalise the details."

Naruto nodded and got to work, if a bit confused on why he was aiding Sasuke on his first day. "Hey, why exactly am I aiding you? It's like, my first day here, literally."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him even as he sanitized his hands. "Despite all of that, Naruto, you have the most experience out of those fawning and disrespectful buffoons out there. You've been working at one of the best Hospitals for five years and before that, you've been trained since you could walk by the best Surgeon in all of Japan and practically the world as far as I'm concerned and here you are, trying to make my life more difficult by comparing yourself to those newbies."

"Kami, Sasuke, That still technically doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Don't worry, Dobe. You'll see soon enough."

And he did see, thirty minutes later.

Imagine Naruto's surprise when he walked into the room where the other nurses had begun wheeling in the patient to see another doctor speaking with Sasuke.

The man turned to look at Naruto when Sasuke gestured at him and Naruto's eyes widened when they met vivid green eyes.

He immediately averted his eyes and turned his back on both men and barely managed to stop himself from shivering as he felt the man's eyes still focused on him.

' _That fucking Teme is so dead.'_

"Naruto! Come let me introduce you to Doctor Kaguya." Sasuke called.

Naruto was cursing Sasuke to the fiery pits of hell even as he turned around and approached the two men with a nonplussed look on his face; he mentally categorised their heights and had to fight not to bite his lip when his eyes landed on Doctor Kaguya's broad shoulders.

The man was taller, bigger and more masculine than Sasuke and that was saying something. He had shoulder-length white hair which was divided down the middle of his head in an atypical zigzag pattern and he had two curious scarlet dots on his forehead.

Naruto gave them each a pleasant smile, if his smile to Sasuke was more tighter than normal then nobody mentioned it; he greeted them both.

"Doctor Kaguya, it is a pleasure to meet you. Uzumaki Naruto at your service." He said this with an easy smile on his face.

Doctor Kaguya gave him a nod of his head in acknowledgement. "A pleasure making your acquaintance, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto had to fight back the reply to tell the man to call him by his first name instead.

"Patient has been administered the anesthesia and vitals are normal, Doctors. The patient seems to be going under without a hitch." One of the nurses informed them.

Both men nodded then approached the woman's prone form.

Naruto knew that every once in a while a patient can be allergic to the anesthesia and boy would that damage the hospital's reputation if they lost a patient that way.

He scurried towards them when Sasuke beckoned him forward and grinded his teeth when Sasuke motioned for him to stand next to Doctor Kaguya. He was positive that if Sasuke's face wasn't covered then the man would be smirking at him.

He obeyed and had to stop himself from moaning when the man's thick arm brushed up against him. Covered or not, it's still the same in his opinion.

"Before we begin, is there anyone who feels that they would not be able to assist properly?" Doctor Kaguya asked, his eyes scanning the room.

Murmurs of disagreements echoed around the room and Naruto swallowed heavily when the Doctor's eyes landed on his and stayed there for a beat longer before returning to the unconscious woman.

"Now, just to brief you all, this is Terumi Mei, 31 years old and she has had a total of five Breast Augmentation surgeries and is currently sporting 3000cc of silicone implants in each breast and is now suffering from a Staph infection. We have to remove the implants and most, if not all of her breast tissue or…"

Naruto grimaced as Sasuke trailed off; he didn't need to be a genius to figure out the possible outcome.

He could imagine how hard it would be for her to permanently lose her breasts. 

"Once again, is everyone ready to begin?" Doctor Kaguya repeated.

Everyone murmured their agreement and just like that, the surgery finally began.

Naruto breathed in deeply then steeled his resolve; he may be pissed at Sasuke but by the end of the day, he was a Professional and knew how to separate his personal feelings from those of his work.

"Uzumaki-san, please pass me the scalpel."

Naruto quickly did as was told, ignoring the way the man's hand encased his own as he grabbed the scalpel from him.

' _He could do this.'_

**...**

Naruto shook his head in exasperation when Sasuke sidled up close to him after the surgery and began whispering everything he knew about Doctor Kaguya into his ear as if he asked for it… I mean, he didn't ask for it but he sure wasn't going to stop the Teme.

As if knowing that his name was being spoken, Doctor Kaguya appeared at Naruto's side. He had taken off his surgery scrubs and was now disinfecting his hands, his surgical mask was hanging at the side of his face.

Naruto bit his lip and quickly dried his hands so that he could get out of the room before Sasuke tried to torture him once more.

"Where are you going, Naruto? Kimimaro and I are going to the Cafeteria to get something to eat, why don't you accompany us?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

He spoke too damn soon.

He turned around with a grin on his face, looking directly at Sasuke as he replied. "Sure, I was just heading there."

He felt like wiping that infuriating smirk off Sasuke's face and was in the process of imagining himself stabbing the nosy Teme with a scalpel when Doctor Kaguya spoke up.

"I hope that we aren't intruding on your plans, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto abruptly shook his head in denial before realising what he was doing and stopped with a look of embarrassment on his face. "Of course not! I really don't mind, I haven't seen Sasuke in a while and it's beneficial to get to know my Co-workers."

Doctor Kaguya nodded in understanding and motioned towards the door with his head. "Shall we?"

He nodded and proceeded to follow both men out of the OR.

He fell back until he was next to Sasuke and with a sharp jab of his elbow, he hit Sasuke in his side, earning a wheeze from the man and a curious look from Doctor Kaguya who had looked back at them.

"I think his throat was tickling him." He explained softly, earning an eyebrow raise from Doctor Kaguya before the man turned back around.

"You motherfucker." Sasuke breathed out softly, giving Naruto a glare.

Naruto only shrugged but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Fuck you."

**...**

You know, Naruto was seriously considering taking his spork and stabbing Sasuke with it.

That blasted man has chosen a table which can hold no more than three chairs and instead of sitting in the middle so that Doctor Kaguya and Naruto were on either side of him or even putting Naruto in the middle so that they were on either side of him, he instead placed Doctor Kaguya at the last seat on the right then urged Naruto to sit next to him while he himself sat next to Naruto.

Naruto considered stomping on his foot which everything he got when Doctor Kaguya spoke.

"So, Uzumaki-san, Sasuke informed me that your Godmother is the world renowned Surgeon, Senju Tsunade and that your Godfather, a world renowned Brain Surgeon is Jiraiya of the Sannin. Interesting background you have there, and not to mention that your parents Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are also world renowned Surgeons."

Naruto blushed hotly in embarrassment and stomped on Sasuke's foot very hard when the man playfully nudged his side teasingly.

"Fuck!"

Naruto smirked inwardly at the teme's yell and side-eyed Doctor Kaguya to see the man giving Sasuke an unimpressed stare.

"Sasuke, have some manners," Doctor Kaguya chided softly.

"Shut the fuck up, Kimimaro." He retorted softly, rolling his eyes when the man glared at him. "You aren't any better."

For the first time that day, Naruto saw Kimimaro break his stiff persona by snorting. "Regardless, I'm not as crass as you are."

Sasuke chuckled dryly at that. "Of course not, what was I thinking?"

Naruto looked between the two of them before looking away quickly as he caught Kimimaro's gaze.

"You need not be shy around me, Uzumaki-san, I promise that I'm not an overly strict man."

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. "Okay, Doctor Kaguya."

Sasuke snorted and received glares from both men.

"Sasuke, be quiet and eat your banana." He murmured softly, picking up his sub-sandwich and taking a generous bite out of it.

Naruto grinned at the teme and received and eye roll in return; he then grabbed his fork and broke a piece off his cheesecake, before he could eat it, his hand was grabbed and pulled towards Sasuke where said man ate his cheesecake then released him.

Sasuke just shrugged at his look and then pulled his entire plate of cheesecake towards him and went about polishing it out.

"You greedy teme! I asked you if you wanted me to bring any for you and you said no." He tried to pull his plate away but Sasuke shielded it with his body. All Naruto could see was his head ducking.

"Don't hold it against him, Uzumaki-San, since his lover accepted his proposal, he's been rather out of character as of late."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Gaara finally accepted his proposal after what, like 5 rejections?" His eyebrows were furrowed in thought so he didn't see Sasuke's head shooting up or seeing the incoming elbow aimed at his side but he was surprised when Doctor Kaguya''s arm wrapped around his hips and stopped Sasuke's attack.

"Come on! Naruto deserved that."

Doctor Kaguya shook his head at him and looked down at Naruto who was already looking up at him; he sent the blond a small smile which was shyly returned.

"Quit eye-fucking and eat your food, I have a vasectomy scheduled in two hours, you have a Gastric Bypass in an hour and Naruto, you will be Kimimaro's assistant, I'll be requiring Hinata's aid so you can replace her presence for Kimimaro."

"I have nothing against Uzumaki-San assisting me, but who exactly gave you the authority to steal one of my best nurses?" Kimimaro interjected, his arm still wrapped around Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugged nonchalantly. "I like how you ignored the first part of my sentence so I'll tell you what, I'll do you a favour by eating my food elsewhere while you get it on with Naruto who looks seconds away from fainting, I might add." Sasuke ate the rest of Naruto's cheesecake and grabbed his banana. "And for your information, the reason I am acting this way is because I've finally gotten the letter of recommendation that I needed from that sly weasel Itachi so now, I'll be assessed on whether I am suitable for the position of Head of the Cardiology Department."

Naruto had a scandalised look on his face by the end of Sasuke's rant. "Geez man, calm down."

Sasuke just flipped him off then stalked off.

As Naruto watched his retreating figure, movement from his side alerted him to the fact that Doctor Kaguya was still there and now he was alone with said man.

"Well then…" He murmured softly, glancing at Kimimaro from the corner of his eyes to see said man already looking at him.

He quickly averted his gaze to observe the cafeteria patrons.

"I have to admit, Sasuke sure doesn't hold anything back but…"

Naruto's gaze was still averted but he was listening intently to Doctor Kaguya's words.

"He not exactly wrong, I've been interested in you for some time now and I believe that you share the same sentiments if your not so subtle stalking is any indication."

Naruto blushed hotly in embarrassment at that and tried his best not to seem like he was trying to squirm away from Doctor Kaguya's arm.

The man chuckled and proceeded to wrap his arm tighter around his waist. "Hey, don't worry, I admire your resilience and I'm pretty flattered that I merited you working so hard just to become a nurse and work at the same Hospital that I do."

Naruto winced at how creepy that sounded.

"Hey, as I said before, I'm pretty flattered so you don't have to feel embarrassed. It also helps that Sasuke had already informed me of your crush since the first time you've mentioned me to him."

"That dirty bastard," he murmured softly, slapping his hands against his face.

Doctor Kaguya chuckled at that. "That, I wholeheartedly agree on, but, as I've said before, I see it as a compliment more than anything."

He nodded in understanding but kept his face covered.

"I was thinking that maybe we should meet up sometime when our schedules are clear and in the meantime, begin developing a work relationship." Doctor Kaguya carefully moved his hands from his face then turned his face so that he could properly look at him. "If it makes you feel any better, I've met you before at a Medical Convention years ago when you were brought by your parents. You don't remember because you kept your head down the entire time trying your very best to sketch every organ in the human body. When we were introduced, I doubt that you were paying attention but in that moment, I found myself captivated by you, your intense concentration, your dedication to prove that you can conquer whatever life throws your way even if at first you aren't good at it. Your Godfather had informed us that he had made a bet with you that you couldn't complete all the diagrams in 24 hrs. I didn't know whether you won or not but I believe that you did because of the way your family spoke of you."

Naruto eyes stayed focused on him throughout his explanation.

"They told us that you were someone who never gave up when issued with a challenge, that even if you couldn't do it, you would try your hardest n matter how long it took until you got it right. They also said that you always have a reason to smile even when it's not going your way, that you have such an alarmingly positive outlook on life that it worrying sometimes." Here, he laughed and Naruto couldn't help cracking a smile. "Don't be embarrassed, your attention is flattering, I assure you."

Naruto blushed and looked away from Doctor Kaguya's eyes.

"I think that we are one of the lucky ones, that we return each other's affections and that we have a straightforward person like Sasuke as our mutual friend."

"Yeah…"

Doctor Kaguya laughed at his shyness and grabbed hold of Naruto's chin, turning his face to look at him once more. "I think we've spent enough time in the Cafeteria, why don't we go over the details of the Bypass?"

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. "Of course, Doctor Kaguya."

The man shook his head and leaned forward until their faces were just a couple centimetres apart. "It's Kimimaro, Uzumaki-San."

He grinned and shook his head at him. "Then it's Naruto… Kimimaro."

Kimimaro smiled and he steadfastly returned it.

"Of course. My mistake… Naruto."

Naruto inwardly squealed and thanked the teme in his mind; he knew that if it was up to him alone, this moment between his crush would've never happened.

' _Thank you so fucking much, Sasuke.'_

"Let's get going then." Kimimaro stood up and pulled him with him. He really didn't mind as the man kept his arm around him.

"Let's."


	17. Naruto X Suigetsu

**Naruto X Suigetsu**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he and his team faced off against Sasuke and his team; he was done wasting his time trying to convince the bastard to come back to the village. Instead, he was focusing more on getting stronger and honing his skills even more so that when he faced Sasuke again, the bastard wouldn't be able to easily defeat him like the previous times.

"Naruto. Have you come to bring me _'home'_ again?" Sasuke asked boredly, looking at him as if he could care less.

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Believe it or not, Teme, meeting you here was a mistake and no, I could care less about you." Without another word, Naruto motioned towards Sai and Sakura to continue towards their respective room after having a nice soak in the Hot Springs.

Sai turned and left while Sakura remained conflicted, looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto huffed and walked away. He was already used to Sakura choosing Sasuke over him and to be honest, it no longer fazed him. She could think for herself and Naruto was no longer going to waste his time and risk his life trying to get Sasuke back just so she would finally return his affections. It was quite obvious that Sasuke cared nothing for him, he was just stupid for ignoring it for so long.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, what does it look like?" He replied shortly, turning the corner and leaving Sasuke and his team to do whatever they pleased. He was tired and way past feeling relaxed.

The Hot Springs really did its job.

He yawned and entered his room, sending his thanks to Kami for not having to room with Sai again. Don't get him wrong, he didn't dislike Sai that much anymore, but after making the mistake of sleeping with the guy once, he couldn't get away from the girl jokes and hey, he's not a bitch for liking what he liked.

He slid the door close and walked forward, plopping down on the bed available. It wasn't exactly cheap getting a room with an actual bed and not a mat but he was willing to spend a bit more after completing a tiring A-rank mission.

Espionage was never easy nor simple.

He sighed and absentmindedly kicked off his sandals then pulled off his robe and dropped both it and the towel to the floor.

He didn't mind air drying once in a while.

He breathed out deeply at the freedom and closed his eyes. He didn't have to worry about anything except going back to Konoha in the morning. Sai would probably be asleep and Sakura was most likely still conflicted about returning to her room or staying in Sasuke's presence.

Well, he couldn't exactly judge her about having a crush on someone who would never want her as he had done the exact same thing with his crush on her and his ignorance towards Sasuke's feelings towards him.

Sasuke had thrown their relationship away the first time he tried to kill him and he was ashamed of himself for taking this long to label Sasuke as a lost cause. I mean, there would always be a teeny, tiny part of himself that was still inlove with the other but he had given up on it two years ago when he decided to break his celibacy after Sasuke left.

Sure, he did have a teenage crush on Sakura at one point in time but it's been years since he'd actually showed any actual interest in her. He had mainly faked it to lighten the tension in the room.

There was no way that he was going to waste anymore time on Sasuke. He had wasted years on him when he could've started a relationship with someone else. Who knew, maybe he would take Gaara up on his offer of friends with benefits until it eventually evolved into something more.

He had loads of choices now and he couldn't wait to explore some more.

"Well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes."

Naruto reacted quickly by pulling the kunai hidden under his pillow and flinging it at the direction the voice was coming from.

He heard a laugh as the person obviously dodged and the kunai buried itself in the wall.

Naruto sat up and looked at the puddle of water in his room made by the wet robe and towel to see a head sticking out; he cocked his eyes in confusion before recognising the person.

"You are Sasuke's teammate, the Water user, correct?"

The guy smirked at him, displaying his sharp teeth as he climbed out of the puddle.

"There should not be that much water," he murmured softly, frowning when the guy finally pulled himself out. "You know what? I don't care, just tell me what the hell you're doing in my room."

The guy shrugged and didn't hide the fact that he was checking Naruto's body out. He wasn't exactly shy about his body anymore. He knew he looked good and wasn't ashamed of showing off. "Sasuke wanted to make sure that you weren't shacking up with that creepy look-alike so he sent me to spy but I got distracted." He ended his explanation with a sly smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved away from the other. "Tell Sasuke that I said to mind his damn business and who I let fuck me is none of his business." He rifled through his bag for a pair of boxers and a vest, half-ignoring the other person in the room.

"Oh, so you're a bottom, huh? That's good to know." He could practically see the grin he was no doubt giving his naked body.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He put on his boxers and before he could do the same with the shirt, the guy sidled up behind him and he pulled the shirt out of Naruto's hand.

"That may be true but I can't resist getting a taste of you. Sasuke would probably be mad but he did leave you alone for years, he should expect you to have moved on." Naruto shivered as the guy wrapped and arm around his waist. "In this instance, I don't mind fraternising with the enemy."

Naruto rolled his eyes and forcefully turned around, dislodging the man's grip in the process. "And what makes you think that I'll let some stranger fuck me? I am not that easy." Without another word, he pushed the guy away and walked back to his bed.

He heard laughing before he was pushed on the bed and turned around on his back. The guy held both of his hands above his head as he leaned over him. "Oh come on, Blondie. It'll be fun, I promise you that." He leered as he said that and Naruto rolled his eyes again." Oh, my name is Suigetsu by the way."

"Okay,  **Suigetsu**." He parroted, breaking free of the man's hold on his wrists."Will you please get off of me!"

Suigetsu bit his lip and Naruto was a bit curious how those sharp teeth of his didn't nick his lips. "You know, you kinda remind me of Kisame."

"A sexier looking version right? Oh and don't forget human!"

Naruto grinned then in a love surprising Suigetsu, he wrapped his freed arms around his neck and pulled the man's face closer to his; he then began nosing along the man's cheek. "So… You want to fuck me, huh? I wonder, what would Sasuke-Teme say?"

Suigetsu smirked and bent his head closer to Naruto's neck; he licked along the expanse of skin, surprising a gasp out of Naruto. "Who the fuck cares about Sasuke at this time of night? I have something better to do… Or should I say someone?"

He snorted and pulled the guy closer to his neck. "You're so lame." He spread his legs then wrapped them around Suigetsu's body. "I normally never do this, but I don't mind shoving in Sasuke's face that I had sex with his teammate."

A snort left Suigetsu's mouth and he pulled back from his task of marking Naruto's neck. "So it's like that, huh? Well then, I'll take great pleasure in boasting to the bastard about fucking his Blondie."

Naruto grinned. "Now you're getting the big picture."

"I believe I am." Suigetsu chuckled before leaning back down.

**...**

Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream as Suigetsu tongued his entrance in vigor; he buried his fingers in the sheets and pushed back on the tongue inside of him.

Suigetsu had propped his legs in the air with his hands while he ate Naruto out.

Said blond was panting heavily as he fought not to squirm away from the pleasure… Not that Suigetsu was letting up. Who knew rimming could be this pleasurable? He bit his lips and clenched down on the wet muscle as Suigetsu looked to be pulling out of him.

"No… Please." He scowled when he pulled back and looked at him. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

"Hey, you don't get to order me around, Blondie." While he said this, he had just finished pulling his pants off and discarding it on the floor. "I'm on top here, not you."

Naruto sighed but didn't reply as his attention was captured by the man's erect dick. "Whatever. Nice…"

"Yeah, I know right." He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth as he lined his cock up with Naruto's entrance.

"Hey!" Naruto sat up and looked at him in defiance. "Who the fuck are sticking that into without lube? Couldn't be me, I know it can't be."

Suigetsu snorted and pushed him back down. "Quick acting like a pussy while I stick my cock in your pussy."

"You're so fucking lame and you're not sti-ahhh!" Naruto's eyes widened as the head of Suigetsu's cock breached his hole. "You m-motherfucker!" Tears leaked out of his eyes as the man proceeded to push all the way inside him, bottoming out in seconds. "Have you never had sex before you arsehole?!"

He shrugged and pulled the blond back down on his dick. "Yeah, with a girl, but it's basically the same thing right?"

Oh, Kami was this motherfucker lucky that he was inside of him or he would've broken his fucking neck. Shit, it was a good thing that Kyuubi was already healing him or he would've torn badly.

Ugh, bad memories!

He glared at Suigetsu and surprising the man, he managed to punch him square in the face then pulled him down before he was propelled back. He really didn't want to know what would've happened if the man was forcefully disconnected from his body.

He continued glaring at Suigetsu who was whimpering from the punch.

''Dude, what the fuck?!'' Suigetsu raged, looking at him in anger even as blood poured out of his nose.

Naruto smirked at him.

"I really don't know how you can mistake my ass for a fucking pussy! You think that you can just stick your dick inside and that's it?! You know what? Move your ass!"

Without another word, he began easing himself off of Suigetsu's cock only for said guy to to halt his motions by gripping his hips. "Hey, hey, don't be so drastic! I'm sorry, this is my first time." He was pleading softly, looking into Naruto's eyes the entire time. "I didn't mean to hurt you, come on, give me a break."

Naruto huffed at him and averted his gaze. "Fine. You're so damn lucky that I'm not a top or you were gonna have to let me return the favor."

Suigetsu winced at that but grinned when Naruto's hands released him; he looked into the blonde's eyes and placed his hands under his spread legs, opening them up to place them over his shoulders. "I may not know much about guy sex but I get sure as fuck know the practical side." He levered at Naruto who rolled his eyes at him.

"Just say Gay sex."

"But I'm not gay." He retorted softly, looking down at where their bodies were joined.

Naruto's eyebrows raised at that. "Oh really? Then what are you, Bisexual?"

Suigetsu shrugged and placed his hands on Naruto's hips; he gripped them with force and he pulled back a bit then pushed right back into Naruto who groaned at the feeling. "Not really. I just take advantage of the moment. Girl or Guy, it doesn't matter." He said this with a roll of his hips, earning a whimper from Naruto who pushed back against him.

"Hmmm, you could move faster." He murmured softly, looking into Suigetsu's eyes to see him looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

"Okay…" Seeing as he had permission from Naruto, he bent forward until his face was hovered over Naruto's as he sped up his pace.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room and Naruto just knew that he would be in for some hardcore ribbing tomorrow because he knew how loud he could be.

"S-Shit!" He gripped Suigetsu's forearms rightly as he not only sped his thrusts but went as hard as he could. He just knew that his arse was going to be red when they were finished.

"Yeah, fuck! You're so f-fucking tight, blondie. I should… I should start fucking guys if it's this great." Suigetsu closed his eyes and hanged his head, losing himself in the feeling of the blond's walls clenching down on his cock.

"Ughh! That's it, come on! Go deeper." He was already going to get it tomorrow, so why bother trying to muffle himself.

Suigetsu panted and did as was told. "Fuck, you feel good." Rolling his hips, he was rewarded by a loud moan from Naruto who was pushing back against his thrust. He winced a bit when the blond's nails dug into the skin of his forearms.

Naruto bit his lip to keep in the whimpers as Suigetsu picked his hips off the bed to drive deeper inside of him; he couldn't help the way he clinged to the other man in desperation as his hole was being pounded mercilessly by the white haired man.

"Y-You… Ahhh,shit!" He whimpered when Suigetsu's dick brushed up against his prostate. "Oh fuck, do that again." He was not above ordering the man even if he was on the bottom.

Suigetsu looked a bit confused as his cock brushed up against the bump. "What the f-fuck is that?" Naruto's hole clenched down on him and it took all his strength to keep himself from falling forward.

"My p-prostate. It's like… like my good spooooo-ahhh!"

His body convulsed as he orgasmed from Suigetsu's brutal stabbing against his prostate.

Suigetsu swore and could no longer hold himself up as the blond's hole convulsed around his cock; he groaned as he orgasmed and couldn't help the loud moan as Naruto's limbs tightened around him, making him unable to move.

"Fuck, you wanna kill me or what?" He panted as he laid his head in the crook of Naruto's shoulder and neck.

Naruto chuckled tiredly and closed his eyes. "I hate to say it but that was amazing."

"But you did say it, thanks…" A beat of silence ensued before Suigetsu spoke again. "When do you think Sasuke is going to burst into this room and kill me?"

Before Naruto could reply, he was cut off.

"Oh, I'm already here. Nice performance but you're not better than me."

Their heads snapped towards the door where Sasuke was leaning against, his Sharingan blazing threateningly.

Suigetsu groaned and fell back on Naruto. "Of fuck! Here I thought that I would get at least a couple hours head start."

Naruto chuckled as he continued looking at Sasuke. "In case you didn't know, you are intruding, teme."

Sasuke just glared at him and stalked forward.

"It's your life, Suigetsu."

Said guy only groaned. "It's not exactly a bad way to go."

Naruto could help but roll his eyes at their theatrics.

"I don't want to have a severed dick in my arse, thank you."

Suigetsu whimpered at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please leave a Comment, I just busted my arse on this !

**Author's Note:**

> First one over and done. Keep in mind that not every pairing includes Smut or Mpreg. Pairings with Sasuke is so popular, i find no need to add more so all the lesser known pairings will have Mpreg and Smut scenes.


End file.
